Lazyness day
by Kawashima Miharu
Summary: Seorang Haruno harus berurusan dengan seorang aktor sekaligus kapten tim basket untuk mempertaruhkan masa depannya CHAPTER 6 UPDATE
1. First day

**Laziness Day**

**AU**

**~KakaSaku~**

**~SasuHina~**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by Novia Evenson**

**Writen and Edited by Kawashima Miharu**

**CHAPTER I**

Sasuke's POV

Apa sih yang dipikirkan orang tua itu? Aku tidak habis pikir. Cukup sudah! Semoga ini kali terakhir kami sekeluarga berpindah-pindah kota. Aku heran, mereka itu hobi atau apa sih? Berkali-kali pindah kota dalam tahun terakhir ini dan yang paling kena imbasnya adalah aku. Aku harus sering gonta-ganti dari sekolah satu ke sekolah lain. Hal ini juga yang menjadi alasan dengan sikap antisosialku ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Belum sempat aku mendapatkan teman, pasti arang tuaku akan pindah kota lagi ataupun jika aku sudah mendapatkan teman juga percuma, toh aku bakal pindah juga. Pokoknya. Ini. Yang. Terakhir!

" Sewot nih otouto! " goda si baka aniki aka itachi sambil mengangkat kardus berisi barang-barang miliknya ke dalam rumah. Ya, kali ini kami sedang memindahkan barang-barang ke rumah yang akan kami tinggali ini.

Melihat kelakuan aniki semakin membuat hatiku gondok setengah mati. Aku sangat mengerti jalan pikiran itachi, dia sama sekali tidak mempersoalkan masalah ini. Dia memang berjiwa sosialita, sangat kontras denganku.

Dia pernah berkata dengan soknya padaku dua hari yang lalu saat ibu memberi tahu bahwa kami akan pindah "Sudahlah Sasuke, tidak apa-apa kan kita pindah toh tidak buruk juga kan? Lagipula banyak cewek yang bakal kau kenal di kota ini. "

Cih… malas benar aku mendengar ocehan tak bermutu dari orang macam dia. Bukan apa-apa, bukannya aku tidak suka cewek, aku hanya tidak suka dengan sikap-sikap cewek di sekitarku. Mereka memandangku seakan-akan aku ini mahkluk langka di dunia yang sebentar lagi akan punah. Apalagi mereka juga sok cari perhatian di depanku, mengajak diner lah, kencan atau nonton film atau bla bla bla bla...

Kata Itachi aku harus bersyukur karena masih ada cewek yang mau dengan ku dengan sikapku yang err... agak kasar ini ( baca: galak kuadrat).

Ah ya sudahlah ... tidak penting memikirkan masalah yang hanya membuat moodku semakin jelek.

Oh iya, waktu kecil dulu aku pernah tinggal di sini beberapa tahun. Kira-kira aku masih duduk di bangku kelas dua SD dan tiga tahun kemudian aku pindah ke kota lain yang kata orang tua ku demi alasan bisnis.

Dulu di kota Konoha ini aku memiliki dua orang teman bisa dibilang sahabat. Aku masih ingat mereka, Naruto si Pirang berisik berambut jabrik yang selalu berteriak-teriak di segala tempat dan kondisi apapun. Dan si Pink Sakura yang cengeng karena sering diejek karena jidatnya lebar. Dulu dia naksir setengah mati dengan Itachi, katanya dia akan menjadi istrinya suatu saat nanti. Yang benar saja aku yakin dia akan menyesal kalau mengingatnya sekarang. Si playboy baka itu jauh dari kata suami yang baik-baik.

Siapa yang menyangka aku akan kembali ke kota ini Hmm mungkin aku bisa bertemu mereka berdua.

Sebenarnya aku malas melakukan hal ini, aku sering kali mengalami hal seperti ini, terjebak di ruang kepala sekolah dengan pidatonya tentang betapa kerennya sekolah ini. Sudah 15 menit lebih orang tua gemuk berambut putih itu menyerocos, yang sebagian besar tidak masuk ke dalam otakku, masuk kuping kanan keluar kuping kiri.

Akupun hanya ber-Hn ria menanggapi ocehannya itu. Beruntung seseorang masuk dan menyelamatkan aku dari betapa membosankannya orang ini.

Normal's POV

" Baiklah uchiha-kun, namaku Iruka Umino panggil saja Iruka sensei. Aku yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu tahun ini, " ucap pria berambut coklat yang memiliki semacam bekas luka sayatan di wajahnya itu.

" Hn " jawab uchia itu dengan trademarknya.

Merekapun berjalan melewati koridor menuju kelas X8. kelas di mana Sasuke akan melanjutkan masa SMA-nya ke depan, itupun kalau orangtuanya tidak pindah keluar kota lagi.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan orang tua Sasuke sering berpindah dari suatu kota ke kota lain. Mereka memang menguasai segala bidang dalam bisnis, mulai dari restorant, property, butik, eksport import dan masih banyak yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh orang umum. Perusahaannya pun menyebar di berbagai kota baik di Jepang maupun negara lainnya. Jadi tak heran kalau mereka sering berpindah tempat demi alasan keutuhan keluarga. Meskipun pada nyatanya mereka jarang bertemu, apalagi dengan ambisi Fugaku Uchiha untuk terus mengembangkan bisnisnya dan kali ini targetnya adalah Konoha.

Hinata's POV

Hari ini kelas ramai sekali, hal ini mayoritas disumbang oleh mulut cewek- cewek yang asyik bergosip tentang kabar yang beredar mengenai adanya murid baru. Bisa kupastikan siswa baru itu putra Adam, kalau tidak mana mungkin si Ratu gosip Ino berkobar-kobar dari tadi.

Lagi pula, kenapa sih sekolah ini masih menerima murid baru? Bukannya penerimaan murid baru sudah ditutup. Dan juga ini sudah dua bulan semenjak awal semester pelajaran berlangsung. Memang ada masalah apa, sampai-sampai siswa baru itu pindah kemari. Memang sih aku tidak terlalu peduli pada alasan kepindahannya tapi bagaimana kalau dia berbuat onar dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah asalnya.

Semoga saja hal terakhir tadi tidak benar. Aku tidak mau masa-masa SMA ku ternodai dengan kehadiran pembuat masalah. Cukup sudah aku ditindas waktu SD dan aku tak mau peristiwa itu terulang lagi.

Pintu kelas bergeser dan masuklah Iruka sensei dan seorang cowok dan kalau dilihat dengan kacamata Ino cowok itu akan masuk dalam daftar cowok paling keren seantero jagat raya, surga dan neraka. Hal pertama yang kupikirkan adalah KEREN.

Kulitnya putih pucat bagai porselen dengan mata onix yang tajam dan tulang pipi tinggi dan badannyapun tegap dia berpotensi membuat cewek-cewek menggila dengan berbagai fantasi mereka. Rambutnya dimodel emo dengan warna senada dengan matanya dan sedikt kebiru-biruan.

Bisa kupastikan Ino-chan jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan cowok ini, itu bisa kusimpulkan dari matanya yang berbinar-binar dengan mulut yang menganga lebar . bukan hanya dia tapi seluruh cewek kelas ini. Di pihak cowok-cowok, orang ini akan menjadi saingan baru dalam usaha menggaet cewek-cewek. Secara dia keren gila.

Kalau saja aku tidak dijodohkan dengan anak dari teman Ibuku, aku pasti tidak akan bisa menahan perasaan kalau aku naksir dia. Ya... terima nasiplah oh aku sudah terdengar seperti Neji-nii(destiny boy). Moga-moga someone yang dijodohkan denganku tidak kalah keren dari dia.

Sasuke's POV

Kejadian sama terulang, ini bukan _de javu _namun sudah seperti kegiatan rutin yang kualami. Aku berdiri di depan kelas dengan tatapan ingin tahu dari mahkluk yang notabene wanita aka monster. Aku berdiri di sini dengan canggung, merasa asing dengan lingkungan baru ini.

Setelah Iruka sensei memberikan sedikit pengantar tentang aku-si murid baru sebentar lagi tiba giliranku buka suara untuk memperkenalkan diri. Bisa kulihat grup cewek yang duduk di pojok depan sangat antusias saat Iruka sensei menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan diri. Mereka seakan-akan wartawan yang yang menganggap sebuah informasi sekecil apapun dariku sangatlah penting, setara dengan gosip kedekatan Joe Jonas- Demi Lovato ataupun putusnya duo Taylor.

"Perkenalan saya Uchiha Sasuke pindahan dari Otogakure High School," suaraku cukup lantang untuk didengar seluruh isi kelas. Dapat kurasakan cewek-cewek itu bergumam dan berbisik-bisik dengan nyaring hingga terdengar di telingaku.

Segera setelah Iruka sensei menyuruhku duduk, aku segera menuju bangku kosong nomor dua dari belakang di samping kiri. Lumayan, untuk menghindai tatapan mengintai dari cewek penghuni kelas ini.

Tak lama setelah aku duduk, pelajaranpun dimulai. Perasamaan Kuadrat, materi ini sudah kupelajari di SMA ku sebelumnya, meskipun aku berada di sana kurang dari dua bulan namun sistem di ex-sekolahku itu sangat cepat dan efisien. Tidak heran, standart masuk ke sekolah itu sangat tinggi. Aku yang termasuk jenius ini tentu tidak sulit untuk masuk ke sna. Narsis sedikit boleh donk.

Aku paling malas jika harus mengulang pelajaran yang sama seperti ini, jadi kualihkan pandanganku mengamati kelas baruku ini.

Secara umum sekolah ini memang sama bagusnya dengan sekolahku di Otto. Bangunannya megah dengn arsitektur klasik serta ditunjang berbagai fasilitas, muridnya-pun tidak bisa dibilang buruk. Tidak sedikit alumni sekolah ini yang sukses, bahkan Perdana Menteri pun masuk dalam daftar ini.

Kemudian pandanganku menangkap sesosok cewek dengan ekspresi berbeda dari yang lainnya. Begitu serius dengan apa yang dipandangnya keluar jendela, mengabaikan keadaan sekitarnya seakan-akan dia hidup sendiri di khayalannya, dunia miliknya.

Bahkan tadi waktu aku memperkenalkan diri ia sama sekali tidak menatapku, aneh. Apa aku kurang menarik baginya? Yang benar saja, tidak ada satu cewekpun yang menoleh saat aku berada di sekitar mereka. Tidak ada seorang cewekpun yang mengacuhkanku seperti ini. Aku merasa sangat tersinggung dengan sikapnya, aku tidak biasa ditolak.

Tbc


	2. My Bet

**Laziness Day**

**Warning: OOC N mis tipo**

**~KakaSaku~**

**~SasuHina~**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Laziness Day © Novia Evenson, Kawashima Miharu**

Summari: Sakura sudah malas menjalani hari-hari hidupnya setelah ia berurusan dengan aktor berambut perak yang selalu menyelengsarakan dirinya.

Gomen apdetnya lama sebenernya chap 2 udah lama selesai dari zaman dulu tapi karna kompinya rusak n saia lupa nyimpen copian yah jadinya begitulah.

Balesan Reviews

**vea hatake **

I 0 P 1_ Δ Ҝ

U know what I mean

**dei hatake **

nih pairnya KakaSaku sekaligus SasuHina

prinsip kita ada review da chapter baru

jadi review terus yaaaaaaaaaaaa *lebai mode on*

**heni bieber**

Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu yang membawa chap 3 selama berminggu-minggu sehingga saia tak bisa melanjutkan chap 2 review lho!

**aya-na rifa'i**

Sakura udah muncul di chap ini kalo Kakashi hmmmm *dibekap* vea: jangan certain sekarang ntar kagak seru.

Baca aja setelah ini deh.

**Riichan LuvHiru **

Sepertinya penantianmu masih panjang deh.

Karena untuk mendatangkan aktor sekondang itu author butuh dana yang besar.

**Awan Hitam **

Yups bener ni chap awalnya sasuhina

Kalo chap 2 hints kakasaku.

Chapter 2

Sakura's POV

Hari ini ada seorang murid baru cowok. Tipe Ino banget deh pokoknya. Ganteng, keren, misterius. Lumayan sih tapi bukan gue banget. Awalnya dia terlihat familier mirip seseorang di masa lalu. Seseorang yang kakaknya aku taksir. Sumpah waktu itu kalau gue inget-inget malu banget rasanya. Masa anak umur 8 tahun menawarkan diri menjadi istri orang. Sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi!

Tapi memang, wajah ini tidak hanya familier tapi **itu memang dia**. Aku masih ingat betul siapa dia, si Uchiha ayam. Tak banyak yang berubah dari dirinya, tubuhnya bertambah tinggi, wajah masih tampan,mata onyx yang menawan, suaranya semakin dalam dan sikapnya yang antisosial itu.

Oh iya aku belum bercerita bagaimana aku bisa mengenal dan juga jadi sahabatnya. Dulu, waktu masih SD ada anak pindahan aka Sasuke anaknya pendiam dan tidak punya banyak teman meskipun banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Dia juga pintar dan banyak guru yang menyukainya. Akhirnya aku dan Naruto yang kebetulan satu kompleks dengannya mencoba untuk mendekatinya, mengajaknya ngobrol (kebanyakan dia adu mulut dengan Naruto), main ke rumahnya (untuk mengamati Itachi) dan masih banyak hal yang kami lakukan. Finally Sasuke mau membuka diri dan kami bertigapun bersahabat. Namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama karena Sasuke pindah ke luar kota lagi.

Well mungkin takdir juga yang membuat Sasuke kembali ke kota ini. Naruto pastinya sangat senang, bisa kulihat dari tadi matanya berbinar-binar saat Sasuke memperkenalkan diri. Tentu saja kinikan sahabat kecilnya kembali. Dan mungkin aku akan sangat senang untuk menikmati hari-hari penuh dengan pertengkaran mereka berdua oooh hidupku akan bertambah indah.

Kini yang lebih menggembirakan lagi akan terjadi padaku. Ini semua gara-gara Karin jelek itu kalau saja membunuh itu tidak dosa, pasti sekarang nama Karin akan tertulis dengan indah di batu nisan. Aku heran, dulu ibunya ngidam apasih? Sampai-sampai anaknya lahir seperti itu. Membuat dunia semakin sumpek!

Berawal dari mulutnya yang monyong itu, dua hari yang lalu dia menantangku tanding basket antar tim sekolah. Sombong sekali dia mentang-mentang baru jadi tim _cheersleader _di sekolahnya dia jadi sok sekali.

~Flashback and Normal POV~

Sakura sedang menikmati nasi goreng favoritnya di salah satu _cafe _dekat kompleks rumahnya ketika datang tiga orang cewek satu orang yang tampak mendominasi adalah pemimpinnya dua oarang lagi di belakangnya adalah teman errr dayangnya. Sakura mengenal baik ketiga orang itu, sangat kenal malah. Yang di depan tadi Karin, merupakan musuh bebuyutannya. Sebenarnya dibilang musuh juga bukan karena Sakura nggak pernah merasa punya masalah dengan Karin, namun sepertinya Karinlah yang mencari-cari masalah dengan Sakura.

Penyebab utamanya adalah Sakura lebih populer dari pada dirinya. Di SMP Karin selalu merasa tersaingi dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Sakura. Dari mulai pemampilan, kecerdasan otak, pergaulan sampai cowok yang ditaksir oleh Karin lari ke Sakura ya iyalah secara Karin agesif gila. Dan satu hal yang paling dibenci Karin, Sakura selalu dikelilingi cowok-cowok cakep hmm keren.

Karin beserta kedua dayangnya langsung menghampiri Sakura dan duduk tanpa dipersilahkan. Sambil mengibaskan rambutnya Karin berkata, "eh ada cewek kegatelan di sini, gue kira lulus dari SMP kita nggak bakal ketemu tapi ternyata dunia itu sempit ya."

Sakura hanya melihat dari ekor matanya orang kurang kerjaan yang telah mengganggu acara makan siangnya yang tertunda beberapa jam karena mengurusi klub basket, secara dia _manager junior_ jadi tugasnya lebih berat. Untung saja ada Hinata dan Ino, meskipun Ino lebih sering tebar pesona dari pada kerja.

Merasa diabaikan Karin malah semakin ingin mengganggu Sakura. "oh ternyata masuk ke KHS membuatmu tuli ya? " Apa maumu Karin, aku sudah tak punya waktu berdebat denganmu " sahut Sakura di tengah acara makannya.

Dengan seringaian yang bermakna ganda Karin pun melancarkan aksinya, "Aku tidak mau yang aneh-aneh kok dan aku tidak mau macam-macam, tenang saja hanya satu macam."

"Sudahlah Karin tidak usah berbelit aku sedang malas hari ini kalau tidak penting lebih baik kau pergi saja " sahut Sakura sembari menyeruput stawberry milk shakenya.

" Oke langsung saja ... Kau tau kan aku sudah bergabung dengan _team cheers_ di sekolahku."

" Oh yeah," Siapa juga yang bakal **tidak tau **kalau dalam satu minggu dia selalu pasang status di FB tentang latihan _cheers, _hah memuakkaaaaan! Kalau dipikir-pikir Karin itu kampungansekali ya. . . wkwkwk

Karin pun tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai sehingga menampakkan deretan gigi yang dirawat baik olehnya. "Nah kalau kau sudah tau aku jadi lebih mudah mengatakannya." Sakura yang sudah selesai menghabiskan nasi gorengnya, melap mulutnya dengan tissue dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

Karinpun kemudian melanjutkan dengan mantap, "Aku menantang _team_basket sekolahmu untuk melawan _team_ sekolahku. Tapi tentu saja bukan hanya sampi disitu kita pakai taruhan. Jika _team _sekolahmu kalah kau harus mencium Rock Lee di depan umum dan jika _team _sekolahku yang kalah hal tersebut juga berlaku untukku, bagaimana?

Sakura yang mendengar penuturan Karin itu langsung mendelik sebal karena sangsi bagi yang kalah sangat sangat tidak ... sulit mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

"Kenapa Sakura sayang , kau takut kalau aku yang menang?" Dan dengan sedikit kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Karin emosi Sakura terpancing memang mudah sekali memancing emosi Sakura karena pada dsarnya Sakura emang emosian.

"Hah ya sudahlah dari dul;u kau memang pengecut Sakura, kurasa kau tidak akan berani menerima tantanganku. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu". Karinpun beranjak dari kursinya diiringi dengan kedua dayangnya namun baru tiga langkah berjalan, langkahnya berhenti begitu mendengar suara dari belakangnya.

"Oke aku menerima tantanganmu!" Karinpun tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. "Tapi Karin sepertinya kau yang akan menerima hadiah taruhan kali ini" tutur Sakura dengan senyum yang sangat manis namun dipastikan mampu membinasakan orang sekaliber Uchiha sekalipun.

~Flashback end~

Sakura kesal setengah mati gara-gara percakaannya dengan Karin di _cafe _tadi. Mukanya ditekuk dan bibirnya menggerutu kesana-kemari. 'kurang kerjaan sekali nenek lampir itu' batin Sakura jengkel.

Diapun melanjutkan acara jalan kaki menuju rumahnya masih disertai dengan mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengutuk cewek yang membuat hatinya terkena badai _taifun_. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang laki-laki di ujung jalan yang memperhatikn gerak-gerik Sakura sedari tadi. Dilihat dari penampilan dan gayanya bisa dipastikan dia tipe cowok berandalan, pengangguran, kurang kerjaan dan semua yang berakhiran dengan -an.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan Sakura dari pangkal rambut sampai ujung kaki. Terlintas sebuah pikiran nakal di benak pemuda tersebut, menggoda Sakura. Sedang, yang dijadikan target malah sepertinya acuh tak acuh dengan lingkungan disekitarnya.

Saat Sakura melintas, pemuda tersebut langsung melancarkan aksinya. "hai gadis" sapa pemuda tak dikenal itu. Sakura yang mulai ngeh dengan sapaan pemuda berandal tersebut. Makin ditekuk mukanya mendengar suara yang bernada menggoda itu. Dengan satu gerakan yang luwes Sakura menoleh dan mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara dari bibirnya, "maaf saya sudah tidak gadis." pemuda tersebut hanya melongo setelah mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Sakurapun berlalu tanpa memperdulikan efek dari perkataannya.

Sakura's POV

Sepertinya dewi _fortuna _sedang tidak memihak kepadaku, karena keesokan harinya setelah bertemu nenek gerondong aka Karin di _cafe _kesialan menimpaku lagi. Kalian tahu saudara-saudara saat aku memberi tahu kalau tim basket sekolah kami ditantang bertanding di sekolah lawan, anggota tim basket setuju-setuju saja. Nah yang jadi masalah besar adalah Kapten tim malah nggak mau main, GILA KAN!

Sebenarnya sih aku belum pernah bertemu dia secara langsung, secara aku baru bergabung dengan tim ini lima hari trus si Kapten sialan itu jarang latihan plus jarang masuk sekolah. Kalian tahu kenapa? Karena sang Kapten itu sok sibuk, emang sibuk sih selebritis gitooh.

Waktu dihubungi via telpon dia beralasan sibuk, pemotretan jadi model iklan, syuting, jadi bintang tamu atau apalah kegiatannya seabrek. Gue gondok setengah mati denger segudang alasannya. Percaya deh Hatake Kakashi model top, digandrungi cewek-cewek, ibu-ibu sampai nenek-nenek. Tipe cowok pujaan semua insan yang dimaksud insan di sini cewek loh, ingat itu. Yang yaoi juga deh.

Gue tahu kala selebrti itu sibuk, agendanya masak sih nggak bisa ngeluangin sedikit waktu buat tim. Diakan Kapten, masa gak tanggung jawab sama sekali. Kapten macam apa itu.

Pokoknya gue bakalan ngelakuin segala cara buat bikin tuh Kapten sialan itu mau turun lapangan, Apapun! Soalnya gue males banget kalau nanti harus kalah dari Karin. Apalagi harus nyium kepala mangkok beralis tebal lias Rock Lee, Hii mimpi buruk. Tunggu saja Hatake Kakashi kalau sampai dia bisa menuruti kemauanku secara baik-baik hidupmu tidak akan tenang. Hm smirk... smirk...smirk.

Sedangkan Ino yang duduk di sampingnya hanya menatap Sakura dengan heran ' wah Sakura sudah mulai gila.'

Tbc

Author: sekali lagi Kakashi belum muncul **mungkin **chap depan lagi baru muncul karna saat ini Kakashi lagi sibuk baca novel favoritnya *jus kidding kashi* pokoknya reader RnR ya!

**All chara RnR pleaseee**


	3. The end of world

A/n: chapter 3 di apdet kilat karena chap berikutnya baru bisa updet abis lebaran. v^_^v

**Laziness Day**

**Warning: OOC N mis tipo**

**~KakaSaku~**

**~SasuHina~**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Laziness Day © Novea Hatake & Kawashima Miharu**

**Thanks for reviews pals:**

_**OraRi HinaRa**_

_**Rizu Hatake-hime**_

_**Merai Alixya Kudo**_

**Summary: **

Sakura sudah malas menjalani hari-hari hidupnya setelah ia berurusan dengan aktor berambut perak yang selalu menyelengsarakan dirinya.

**Chapter 3**

**~Lapangan Olahraga Konoha Gakuen~**

Teriknya marahari di hari Kamis tidak menyurutkan langkah Gai sensei untuk mengiring anak kelas x8 yang emang hari itu kebagian jatah jam olahraga.

Lain dengan sang guru yang berteriak penuh semangat masa muda, para murid kelas X8 berlaku sebaliknya dengan artian memasang sikap ogah yang kadar presentasenya hampir mencapai 100%. lain dengan Rock Lee yang semangatnya mengopi gurunya. Yah... mau bagaimana lagi Rock Lee adalah fans fanatik sekaligus satu-satunya dari Gai sensei.

"Aaah kelakuan Lee lama-lama makin mirip dengan Gai sensei MEMUAKKAN" runtuk Ino.

"Biarkan saja Ino mereka memang satu spesies. Dari pada kau memikirkan mereka lebih baik lihat wajahmu sekarang" ucap Sakura seraya menyeringai kepada Ino.

"Memang kenapa? Kenapa mukaku? Ada yang salah Sakura?" balas Ino seraya sibuk mencari cermin mininya di saku seragam olahraga yang sedang dipakainya.

"Dasar kau ini, yang kau pikirkan hanya penampilan saja. Make up luntur saja sudah repot setengah mati, seperti dunia mau kiamat saja" tutur Sakura yang pandangan matanya saat ini tertuju pada ruang kelas Kakashi.

"Hei... penampilan itu penting tauk. Apalagi kita ini wanita. Aku bukan seperti kau yang bisa cuek saja tanpa beban seperti ini. Kau lebih mirip laki-laki dari pada wanita jidat lebar"

Seketika muncul tanda siku di dahi Sakura mendengar pengakuan Ino barusan.

"Sudah kalian jangan bertengkar!" lerai Hinata.

Ino dan Sakura menoleh saat mendengar suara Hinata mendekat. Sesaat mereka berdua lupa akan percekcokan singkat mereka.

Wajah Ino berubah khawatir saat melihat penampakan Hinata yang mukanya nampak berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih kelihatan putih yang menjurus ke arah pucat dan nampak lingkaran hitam keunguan di sekitar matanya (vampir kali). Sehingga mendorong Ino untuk menanyakan keadaan temannya satu ini, "kau tidak apa-apa Hinata? mukamu nampak pucat" .

Sakura pun menanyakan hal yang tidak jauh beda dengan pertanyaan Ino barusan, "kau sakit Hinata? Apa perlu kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?".

"Kalian tidak usah cemas aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku kena insomnia jadi aku tidak bisa tidur, itu saja kalian tidak usah cemas" jelas Hinata dengan muka yang tidak meyakinkan.

Pembicaraan mereka bertiga harus tertunda karena Gai sensei sudah berkoar-koar dari tengah lapangan untuk segera berkumpul. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata onyx yang mengamati pembicaraan ketiganya, terutama pembicaraan seputar Hinata yang terlihat pucat dan tak berdaya itu dan tersirat kekhawatiran yang sangat mendalam dari sorot matanya.

"Nah murid-muridku yang sangat kucintai (lebai gak sich)," Gai sensei mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Kali ini kita akan masuk materi voli," terdengar sura keluh-kesah dri kelompok wanita dan satu orang laki-laki, yang tak lain dan tak bukan cowok berambut nanas yang doyan tidur alias shikamaru(troublesome right shika).

"Dan sebelumnya kita akan melakukan pemananasan terlebih dahulu dengan lari keliling lapangan sepuluh kali"

"UAPAAAAAAAH," seru Naruto dengan mata membelalak besar dan mulut menganga.

"Apa terlalu sedikit Naruto? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan lima belas kali?" semua tatapan membunuh tertuju pada cowok berambut pirang tersebut.

Naruto yang tak mau terpanggang dengan tatapan penuh 'cinta' dari teman sekelasnya mengeluarkan suara, "Apa sensei mau membuat kami semua masuk ICU? Lapangan ini berdiameter 1000 meter(lapangan ini hanya fiksi belaka memang ada lapangan sekolah dengan diameter satu kilo) sensei tau itu kan?".

'Tumben sekali Naruto pake itung-itungan segala padahal dia tidak tau pasti keliling dan diameter itu apa ...dia asal ceplos saja' pikir seorang cewek berambut merah muda.

"Masa?" hanya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir eer... jontor Gai sensei sembari memasang tampang innocentnya (huexx... kgak usah dibayangin ntar wc penuh).Semuanya langsung sweatdrop except Gai tentunya.

Dan omongan Naruto tebukti, Hinata yang wajahnya tadi pucat di putaran ketiga pingsan di tempat dan sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh tanah seseorang menahan tubuhnya.

**Hinata's POV**

Ketika pertama kubuka kelopak mataku, yang tervisualisasikan oleh indra pengelihatanku adalah seraut wajah tampan dengan mata onyxnya yang menatapku dengan tatapan tak biasa. Seringnya kulihat tatapan dingin tak berekspresi seperti patung namun ekspresi itu kini tampak lembut dan matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang membuatku sedikit err...(banyak) terpesona.

Entah kanapa aku merasa nyaman di bawah tatapannya, dekapannya... wait a minute! DEKAPAN? Anak baru itu Uchiha Sasuke memelukku lebih tepatnya menggendongku. Tapi.. bagaimana bisa ia menggendongku, memang apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang aku pingsan lagi oooh tidak jangan lagi. Kenapa Tuhan memberiku fisik yang lemah, tubuh dengan kondisi yang menyedihkan seperti ini.

Dari kecil kondisiku memang seperti ini. Sakit-sakitan, lemah, tidak tahan panas dan payah dalam olahraga. Aku benci keterbatasan ini. Semua ini membuat orang di sekitarku menganggapku remeh dan juga merepotkan.

Sebenarnya ini pemikiranku sendiri, tapi memang mereka berfikir kalau aku memang yah... merepotkan.

Sebenarnya aku iri jika melihat teman sebayaku, mereka bisa bergerak lincah kesana-kemari, berinteraksi dengan orang lain dan ikut pelajaran olahraga. Aku benci keterbatasan ini. Semua ini membuat oarang di sekitarku menganggapku remeh dan juga merepotkan. Sebenarnya ini pemikiranku sendiri, tapi sepertinya memang mereka berfikir kalau aku memang yah... merepotkan.

Sebenarnya aku iri melihat teman sebayaku, mereka bisa bergerak lincah kesana-kemari, berinteraksi dengan orang lain dan ikut pelajaran olahraga. Sedangkan aku, pergerakanku sangat terbatas. Jika anak-anak seumuranku sedang asyik-asyiknya merasakan namanya jatuh cinta dan berpacaran, aku malah menjauhkan diri dari hal-hal seperti itu. Kenapa? Karena setiap aku bertemu dengan orang asing pasti aku tidak akan memulai pembicaraan, karena aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu. Aku ini sangat canggung jika harus memulai percakapan. Dan jika jam pelajaran olahraga seringnya aku berada di pinggir lapangan atau kalau tidak bertapa bersama Shizune sensei. Dan sekarang pada akhirnya setelah aku memaksakan diri dan berkata "Aku baik-baik saja" pada semua orang, aku akan menghabiskan jam olahraga di ruang kesehatan.

**Sasuke's POV**

Gadis itu tampak pucat pasi, menyedihkan sekali. Entah kenapa dari tadi mataku tak luput untuk memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Sejak kapan aku jadi sok perhatian seperti ini. Tidak ada ya dalam sejarah seorang Uchiha jadi sok perhatian seperti ini. Kalau sampai baka aniki tau mau ditaruh dimana mukaku.

Jadi untuk menutupi perasaanku ini aku langsung memasang wajah stoic lagi. Hanya untuk memastikan takkan ada yang tahu perubahanku yang tiba-tiba ini.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun wajah pucatnya itu memang mengganggu pikiranku. Perasanku mengatakan kalau aku tidak menjaganya sedekat mungkin dia bisa saja terjatuh dan akhirnya terluka **dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi**. Huuh pantaskah seorang Uchiha manjadi sentimentil seperti ini! aku rasa dunia hampir kiamat.

Bhagus sekali... dari ribuan fans girl yang berteriak saat aku berda di dekat mereka dan mereka rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan secuil perhatian dariku. Dan kini aku malah lebih memikirkan gadis yang saat hari pertama di kelas dia mengacuhkanku. Aku rasa otakku benar-benar tidak waras.

Terlebih saat aku akan berlari di putaran ke-4, aku melihat tubuh kurusnya kan jatuh ke tanah, entah refleks atau apa aku langsung saja berlari menerjangnya dan langsung menggendongnya saat ku yakin dia pingsan.

Aku yakin tadi semua orang memperhatikanku saat aku melakukan ini semua. WHAT THE HELL!

Waktu itu aku tak bisa memikirkan apapun dengan logika dan berbagai pertimbangan, tidak juga dengan pemikiran orang akan tindakanku barusan. Yang ada di otakku adalah secepatnya aku berada disisinya , bersamanya.

Dan disinilah aku menggendong gadis itu ala bridal style dan dengan langkah panjang-panjang menuju ke ruang kesehatan demi mendengar Shizune sensei mengatakan bahwa Hinata Hyuga akan baik-baik saja.

**NORMAL POV**

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah mekakukan ini," itulah sebaris kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata saat ia menjejakkan kakinya di teras rumahnya. "Aku kan bisa pulang sendiri, lagi pula kau cukup baik menungguiku di ruang kesehatan sampai kelas bubar" Hinata mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum melanjutkan omonggannya. Terus terang ini adalah pertama kalinya ia diantar pulang oleh seorang laki-laki yang bisa dibilang.. oke sangat tampan (omg ayam kan kagak tampan tapi enak dimakan wkwk). Dan juga Hinata tidak terbiasa berhadapan dengan orang tidak dikenalnya meskipun Sasuke sudah memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas kemarin bukan berarti mereka sudah berkenalan, "... aku .. aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu"

"Hn," hanya itu respon yang keluar dari pria dengan rambut chicken ass itu. Hinata pun tidak mempersoalkan respon dari Sasuke yang irit bin pelit bicara itu, karena sejatinya ia juga tidak ingin terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup jauh. Dan Hinata pun tidak berniat untuk membuka percakapan selanjutnya. Ia hanya bergerak-gerak kikuk dan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Melihat pergerakan Hinata itu Sasuke menarik sebuah senyum simpul yang terlihat hanya sekilas dan ia yakin Hinata tidak melihat senyumannya barusan. Dengan sebuah gerakan saja Sasuke membuat wajah Hinata yang sebelumnya pucat pasi menjadi merah merona.

Apakah yang dilakukan Uchiha bungsu itu saudara-saudara? Yak akan saya jelaskan dengan sedetail-detailnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga sejajar dengan pipi kiri Hinata dan dengan gerakan yang perlahan tapi pasti tangan itu terulur untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Hinata menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap pipi halus yang mulai merona (gue panggilin neji baru tau rasa loe pantat ayam) sembari berkata. "Aku pulang" dan kemudian Sasuke pun berlalu.

Hinata kaku di tempat, otaknya pun dalam keadaan tidak terkoneksi yang mengakibatkan LOLA hingga ia telat memberi respon terhadap perkataan Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke mulai menjauh barulah ia merespon, "I..i..ya.."

**Sasuke's** **POV**

Aku kangsung berjalan menuju ke Audi hitamku dan masuk ke dalamnya. Aku tidak langsung menyalakan mesin dan bergegas pergi. Aku hanya termangu tak percaya akan apa yang barusan kulakukan. Dadaku masih berdegup kencang akibat jantung yang memompa darah dengan kecepatan tidak biasa.

Saat melihat Hinata yang terlihat kikuk berhadapan denganku tadi sungguh membuatku terhibur, sangat senang sekali disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu. Dan aku meyakini satu hal bahwa Hinata tidak pernah berhadapan dengan seorang pria dalam situasi seperti ini dan aku puas akan hal itu.

Seolah ingin menggoda aku pun malakukan tindakan tadi untuk melihat reaksi Hinata lebih jauh. Dan buruk bagiku hal tersebut justru membuat jantung di dada kiriku berdetak tidak normal.

**Hinata's POV**

Ya Tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku. Wajahku rasanya panas sekali dan jantungku berdetak tidak karuan. Baru kali ini aku merasakan perasaan aneh seperti ini. Rasa gugup ini terasa berbeda sekali saat aku merasa malu atau sedang berhadapan dengan banyak orang sedangkan rasa ini sifatnya lebih bagaimana ya menggambarkannya? Aku malu sekaligus senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta?

Tidak Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan itu terlalu jauh. Mana mungkin kau jatuh cinta secepat ini, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Memangnya kau ini siapa? Sasuke pun tidak akan suka padamu, ia hanya simpati padamu. Lagi pula kau sudah dijodohkan ingat **DIJODOHKAN! **jadi buang pikiran itu jauh-jauh oke.

Yah aku memang sudah dijodohkan dengan sepihak oleh orangtuaku. Katanya sih dengan anak dari sahabat mereka, entahlah apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka sehingga di zaman semodern ini masih saja mempraktekkan budaya Siti Nurbaya itu. Sejujurnya aku terbebani dengan kondisi dan statusku sebagai tunangan orang. Terlebih lagi sikap Neji-nii yang terlalu protektif alias posesif padaku berhubungan dengan statusku ini. Dia selalu memblokir semua jalan jika ada seorang cowok mendekatiku. Dengan sikapnya yang sedikit arogan itu jelas semua orang yang merasa tertarik padaku akan berpikir dua kali untuk melanjutkan maksudnya. Terima nasib deh.

**~Normal POV~**

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Sasuke segera memparkirkan mobil kesayangannya itu di bagasi. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan kebahagiaan sembari bersiul kecil Sasuke melangkah kecil menuju pintu rumahnya. Jika kedua orang tua dan anikinya melihat hal ini pasti mereka mengira Sasuke sudah tidak waras serta tidak mustahil ayahnya akan memanggil psikiater untuk memeriksa kewarasan anaknya.

Wajah cerianya berubah ketika melihat mobil lain terparkir di samping teras dan ia mengenali mobil itu sebagai mobil ayahnya. Ia langsung memasang wajahnya yang biasa dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengetahui mengapa kedua orang tuanya datang ke Konoha yang notabene keduanya sangat sibuk.

"Tadaima." ucap Sasuke sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Okaeri Sasu-chan kau sudah pulang. Ibu merindukanmu sayang" jawab Mikoto seraya mencium kedua pipi Sasuke, memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Aku sudah besar ibu aku tidak kecil lagi," gerutu Sasuke. Kemudian ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang tidak diduduki ayahnya yang sedang membaca koran.

"Mana Itachi?" tanyanya.

"Ia sedang di belakang sebentar lagi juga ke sini" jawab Mikoto seraya duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan mengamati anak bungsunya yang sedang mencopot sepatunya.

Tiba-tiba Uchiha Fugaku menutup koran yang dibacanya dan memandang lurus Sasuke. Sasuke yang dilihat seperti itu merasakan firasat buruk 'mati aku' batinnya.

"Nah Sasuke kau sudah datang. Sebaiknya kita mulai pembicaraan ini" Fugaku memulai percakapan. Firasat buruk Sasuke semakin kuat mendengar nada bicara ayahnya ini. Singkat tapi penuh dengan tanda tanya. Iapun hanya bungkam.

"Ayah pikir kau sudah berhak tau kenyataan sebenarnya" jelas Fugaku.

$

Tbc

A/n: Kebenaran apa yang bakal terungkap. Apa mereka akan pindah lagi, Uchiha bangkrut or Fugaku dalam dua bulan akan mati?(amiiiiiin). Bagi yang menantikan seseorang berambut perak sekali lagi maaf dia belum muncul karena kayaknya Vea nggak rela kalau Kakashi keluar di chap ini sekarang aja dia lagi ngasih bimbel kimia ke vea, tunggu KIMIA uwaa besok ulangannnnn!(jangan ditiru tindakan Author)

Oke jangan lupa RnR para reader

pencet tombol di bawah ini

(it's included you silent reader)


	4. Stalker

**Apa masih ada yang ingat fic nih?**

**Maaf karna semua fanfic di kompi Ame hilang N saia malas untuk mengetiknya lagi. Tapi karna baca review jadi semangat lagi deh.**

**Chater ini dipersembahkan untuk Vea yang mengandung anak pertamanya dengan Bang JangGeun seok.**

**

* * *

  
**

**~. Lazyness Day .~**

Word: 2105

Pages: 13

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Lazyness Day © Kawashima Miharu & Vea Hatake

.

.

**Rate:**

T

.

.

**Genre:**

Romance/ Humor

.

.

**Pairing:**

KakaSaku

SasuHina

.

.

**Warning:**

AU

Miss type

OOC

.

**Balesan review:**

**Thia**

ini kakasaku & sasuhina.

Tapi Thia mintanya sakukaka apa karna Sakura nya sangar. Kalo gitu Kakashi jadi calon anggota suami takut istri dong.

**Rizu Hatake-hime**

silver prince dah nongol di sini. Waktu chap sebelumnya dia slalu telat kalau mau syuting LD katanya tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Jadi Ame kirim Sakura buat nyeret dia kemari.

**Mei-chan kudo**

Nich dah update selamat menikmati ya!

**Merai Alixya Kudo**

Di chap ini udah ada kakashi kok.

Jadi baca aja terus n jangan lupa review.

**Awan Hitam**

Entah kenapa jari-jari ini ingin membuat Sasuke lebih manusuiawi. Apalagi kalau dia sweet kyak gini bikin ngakak. Reaksi Sakura emang keren senpai. Haru aja kalau baca ulang bagian itu gak bisa berhenti ketawa.

**SasuSaku fc**

Kenapa kagak dibuat kakasakusasu fic?

Tuh karna si vea bigfans dari sasuhina and she force me make sasuhina T.T

Padahal Ame (author) lebih suka naruhina (deathglare ke vea).

Tapi di chap depan kayaknya bakal ada sasusaku deh.

**.**

**.**

Happy reading :)

"talking"

'thinking'

**.**

**.**

Sesosok gadis berambut _bubble pink _berjalan menuju gerbang Konoha Gakuen ia berencana untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang dihabiskannya dengan mengurus klub basket sampai sore. Semua karena hari ini sang kapten memberi penguguman untuk meliburkan latihan, tidak seperti biasanya yang melewatkan jadwal latihan tanpa kabar apapun.

Bibirnya tersenyum simpul mengingat kejadian saat kelas olahraga tadi. Bagaimana tidak, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dia kenal sebagai pria yang tak pernah menaruh perhatian pada satu orang gadispun melakukan tindakan seperti tadi. Apalagi ekspresi wajahnya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran padahal ia sama sekali belum mengenal gadis yang ia bopong. Tampaknya Sakura akan mendapatkan hiburan di hari-hari ke depan dari sang pangeran yang berusaha memenangkan hati sahabatnya. Dan terlebih lagi kehadiran Neji sebagai naga ups maksud author sepupu yang overprotektive akan semakin menyemarakkan cerita tersebut.

Langkah Sakura terhenti saat dia menangkap pembicaran dari luar gerbang. Tampak disana kapten klub basket yang selama berhari-hari ini dikejarnya yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria memakai jas dan celana hitam.

"Kau pulanglah dulu aku ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan" Ucap aktor dengan rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi tersebut.

"Tapi Hatake-san bukankah Asuma-san manager anda sedang cuti?" Ebisu selaku sopir pribadi Kakashi masih bersikeras, ia menghawatirkan tuan mudanya.

"Kalau aku membutuhkanmu pasti kau akan kuhubungi" sahut Kakashi dengan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang bola basket berwarna orange.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu" ucapnya seraya kemudian membungkuk memberi hormat yang dibalas Kakashi dengan anggukan kecil.

Ebisu kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil yang kemudian melaju meninggalkan Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri kini berjalan dengan masker terpasang untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari media ataupun fansnya.

Melihat kesempatan di depan matanya Sakura mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang. 'Jarang-jarangkan kau mendapati aktor terkenal seorang diri' pikirnya dalam hati.

Untuk hari ini saja Kakashi ingin menghabiskan waktunya tanpa kerja atau apapun. Bahkan saat jam pelajaran berlangsung ia berada di atap sekolah. Tampaknya ia benar-benar menginginkan ketenangan. Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah lapangan basket. Lapangan itu bukan tempat asing baginya karena ia biasa ke sini sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu bersama sahabatnya Obito. Ternyata hari ini adalah tepat dua tahun sahabatnya itu pergi. Siapa sangka padahal dulu tak pernah terlewat satu haripun untuk dia dan Obito memasukkan bola di sini dan terkadang muncul bocah berambut pirang yang merengek untuk diajari bermain basket.

Dipantul-pantulkannya bola orange itu untuk kemudian dilemparkan dengan sasaran ring di hadapannya dari daerah di luar garis lengkung putih. Tidak usah diragukan bola itu masuk dengan sempurna. Sakura yang berada dalam persembunyiannya pun berdecak kagum melihat aksinya barusan. 'Pantas saja Kakashi terpilih menjadi kapten basket KHS' pikir Sakura.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi berhasil memasukkan bola tanpa terlewat satupun tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia merasakan kalau ada seseorang yang mengawasinya sedari tadi. Raut wajahnya kemudian berubah menjadi suram. 'Apa mereka tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya sendiri untuk hari ini saja' pikir Kakashi kemudian. Ia pergi meninggalkan lapangan ini dan kembali menuju apartemen miliknya. Dan seperti dugaannya stalker itu masih mengikutinya, Kakashi merasa privasinya benar-benar terganggu. 'mungkin orang yang mengikutinya seorang paparazi yang akan melakukan segala cara untuk mengorek informasi tentang kehidupannya.' Pikir Kakashi

Sakura mash tetap melancarkan usahanya untuk mengikuti Kakashi. Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak langsung berbicara pada Kakashi dari pada mengikutinya seperti seorang penguntit. Tiba-tiba telepon genggang miliknya bergetar kemudian ia merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding untuk melihat siapa penelepon barusan, ia memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut karena saat ini ia sedang mengikuti seseorang yang akan menentukan nasib dari kevirginnan bibirnya. Namun nampaknya sang penelepon keras kepala. Ia masih tetap berusaha untuk menghubungi Sakura. Kesal dengan ponsel yang terus bergetar akhirnya Sakura mematikan ponsel berwarna perak miliknya. Sakura kemudian berbalik berencana untuk kembali mengikuti Kakashi. Namun tiba-tiba ia menabrak seseorang "maaf" ujar Sakura yang kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat orang yang barusan ditabraknya. Organ di dada kirinya berdetak tak menentu setelah mengetahui orang yang ditabraknya dan kini tepat berada di depannya adalah Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kau sudah kami jodohkan Sasuke" ucap Fugaku dengan wajah stoic khas Uchiha miliknya.

"Uapaaaaaaa" teriak Sasuke dengan ooc nya. Matanya membelalak tak percaya dengan perkataan ayahnya barusan, kulitnya yang pucat bertambah semakin rambut yang semakin mencuat bak ayam yang baru saja kelar dari kandangnya (coret bagian terakhir saia tak mau mati terpanggang uchiha deathglare™)

"Iya Sasu-chan kau sudah kami jodohkan dengan putri teman Ibu" dukung Mikoto.

"Kami tidak asal mengambil keputusan Sasuke" kini giliran Fugaku yang menyanggah. "Waktu kami jodohkan kalian kami juga tidk bisa mendapatkan penolakan ataupun persetuan kalian, karena kalian masih bayi."

Kini Sasuke semakin terpuruk mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Kisah cintanya akan berakhir bahkan kisah itu belum sempat dijalinnya. Dia tidak akan bisa memgatakan tidak pada ayahnya dan dia terlalu biasa untuk melakukan segala perintah ayahnya jika sudah begini. Lagi pula dia tak memiliki alasan umtuk menolak perjodohan ini karna kondisi Sasuke saat ini yang tak memiliki kekasih.

Diamnya Sasuke mendorong Mikoto untuk merayu Sasuke yang sekarang bermuka kusut (bukannya kalau kusut tuh harusnya digosok or disetrika?). "Tenanglah Sasu-chan, putri Hiashi itu tidah buruk kok. Kalau kalian sudah saling kenal kalian pasti cocok. Ibu jamin itu." Ucap Mikoto disertai senyuman untuk meyakinkan putra bungsunya.

"Tapi Bu...aku.." sebelum sempat menyelesikan perkataannya, Itachi yang dari tadi tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya muncul dari arah belakang memotong pembicaraan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal Sasuke, aku sudah pernah melihatnya dan aku yakin kau tidak akan kecewa." Ungkap Itachi dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan di dalamnya. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa yang menghadap adiknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" 'Kenapa kau tidak menikahinya sendiri' sergah Sasuke ditambah komentar sarkastis yeah meskipun tak diucapkan secara lantang dengan disertai deathglare yang ditujukan pada baka-anikinya.

"Yah bisa dibilang aku tau tipe gadis kesukaanmu" smirk smirk smirk (kata ini udah dipatenkan sama vea).

"Kalian semua sudah bersekongkol ya!" ucap Sasuke dengan geram.

"Buang pikiran kotormu itu Sasuke, paling tidak lihat dulu fotonya sebelum mulutmu mengeluarkan kata-kata busuk lagi." Setelah Itachi mengatakan itu Mikoto langsung menuju ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan kemudian mengobrak abrik isi laci demi menemukan foto tunangan Sasuke yang telah dilihat itachi sebelumnya.

"Nah ini dia" kata Mikoto seraya mengangsurkan selembar foto ke Sasuke.

Sasuke yang awalnya ogah-ogahan mau tak mau manerima foto itu juga. Dan sekarang yang ditangkap oleh kedua onixnya adalah seraut wajah author yang mempesona ehm maksudnya seraut wajah mempesona dari seorang gadis bermarga Hyuuga dengan dihiasi bola mata Lavender dan tak lupa senyum yang merekah dari bibirnya. Kentara sekali itu adalah foto terbaru dari tunangannya karena tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun dari gadis yang baru saja diantarnya pulang tadi dibanding dengan foto yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Ini..." Sasuke hanya mampu menyuarakan satu patah kata saja karena pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana.

" Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga. Pandai memasak, taat pada orang tua, sedikit pemalu, dan yang paling penting dia satu sekolah denganmu di KHS. Tidakkah kah pernah meliahatnya Sasu-chan?" ucap Mikoto dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Uchiha termuda di ruangan itu. Pikirannya sedang tidak ada bersama raganya. Dan dengan segala pemikiran yang ada di dalam kepalanya merajut menjadi sebuah simpul pemikiran yang merangsang kinerja otaknya untuk tersenyum ehm.. tidak menyeringai dan mengatakan "Oke aku terima perjodohanku ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura saat ini memasang senyum termanis yang ia bisa untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kepada Kakashi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kakashi yang berusaha mengendalikan pikirannya yang berencana untuk menghajar siapapun yang mengikutinya namun batal karena orang itu ternyata adalah seorang gadis.

"Sakura" jawabnya dengan singkat.

"Maaf nona aku tahu kalau kau adalah fans ku tapi ku tak suka dengan fans yang tidak memberikan kebebasan dan terus-terusan mengikutiku" ucap Kakashi dengan narsisnya.

Sakura tampak geram. Tangannya mengepal gemetar mendengar penuturan dari pria dengan wajah yang dapat menahklukkan hati gadis-gadis remaja saat ini. 'Apa dia pikir aku salah satu fansgirl nya yang tak waras dan tergila-gila padanya.' dengan reaksi Sakura barusan dapat di ketahui bahwa ia tidak termasuk dalam daftar gadis pengagum aktor berambut perak tersebut.

Belum sempat Sakura meluruskan duduk persoalan sebenarnya, yang kemungkinan besar berakhir dengan kekerasan. Kakashi menyerahkan bola basket yang telah dibubuhi tanda tangan miliknya beberapa detik yang lalu. "Kau boleh menyimpan ini dan aku akan menganggap kejadian ini tak pernah terjadi" ujar Kakashi berharap bahwa fans dengan warna rambut yang dianggapnya aneh ini puas setelah mendapatkan tanda tangannya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dan harapan Kakashi terkabul karena dalam hitungan detik Sakura pergi meninggalkannya setelah mengembalikan bola basket tadi ke tangan Kakashi. Kakashi heran dengan sikap Sakura yang menolak pemberiannya bukankah biasanya seorang fans akan sedang jika diberikan tanda tangan. Namun ia tak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut karena yang terpenting ia kini kembali mendapatkan kebebasannya. Dari pada pulang ke rumah keluarganya, Kakashi lebih memilih untuk pergi ke Apartement miliknya yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke seharian di kamar dia hanya senyam-senyum gaje. Itachi saja yang mau mengambil CD Linkin Park yang dipinjam otouto-nya lupa hanya karena melihat pemandanagn langka dari Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke cuek saja. "Show time Hinata or I should call you my fiénce" ucap Sasuke sembari senyam senyum gaje lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura mendesah ia tak tahu cara yang harus dilakukan untuk memenangkan taruhan itu tanpa melibatkan sang kapten yang telah membuatnya kesal siang tadi.

Kemudian Sakura teringat dengan Ponsel yang belum diaktifkannya pantas saja dari tadi tidak terdengar nada dering yang keluar dari balok perak itu. Daftar panggilannya dipenuhi dengan nama baka blondie.

Sakura berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya dari sana dapat terlihat bulan yang masih berbentuk sabit. Ia kemudian menekan beberapa tombol untuk menghubungi Naruto. Mencari tahu kenapa sahabatnya itu berbaik hari memenuhi daftar panggilan dan kotak masuknya.

" Sakura-chaaaaaaaan" teriak Naruto dengan taraf intensitas 100 dB dari telepon yang terhubung dengan Sakura.

" Apa kau mau membuatku tuli baka?" Sakura tak habis pikir apa orang satu ini tidak akan pernah dewasa.

"Kau tega sekali tidak menjawab teleponku. Kau pasti terkejut jika tahu apa yang kulihat tadi…" dengan berapi-api Naruto menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi di depan kediaman Hyuuga.

"…" Ia hanya menyerngitkan alisnya menanggapi cerita barusan. Yang dapat Sakura tangkap dari kata-kata Naruto yang sangat cepat itu hanya Sasuke, cium dan Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginterograsi Sasuke besok?" usul Sakura yang kini memandang bulan berwarna perak yang menggantung di langit.

"Kau jenius Sakura-chan! Dan kau juga bisa menanyakannya pada Hinata-chan." Naruto kini memiliki misi yang harus dijalankan besok.

"Oyasumi Naruto." Ucap Sakura seraya ingin mengakhiri pembicaran. Meskipun ia penasaran dengan kisah antara Uchiha dan Hyuuga namun pikirannya terlalu letih dengan masalahnya sendiri.

"Oyasumi Sakura-chan" balas Naruto disertai dengan cengiran rubah trademark miliknya.

Sakura melangkah kembali ke dalam kamarnya kemudian menutup pintu kaca yang menghubungkan dengan balkon dan meletakkan ponselnya di night stand di samping ranjang. Sakura kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi untuk berganti piyama.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi begitu mendengar alunan lagu melody & harmony dari ponselnya. Dia mengambil ponsel itu dari tempatnya semula kemudian menjawab tanpa melihat siapa gerangan yang meneleponnya. "Ada apa lagi Naruto, sudah kubilangkan masalah Sasuke dibahas besok"

"Hmm aku bukan Naruto." Ucap suara si penelepon.

Sakura lantas melihat layar ponselnya, benar id yang muncul bukan dari nomor Naruto melainkan Kakashi, "Ooh ternyata anda, tuan Kakashi **sang aktor ternama** saya sungguh tersanjung anda dapat meluangkan waktu yang berharga untuk menelepon saya."

Kakashi yang biasa hanya akan mengacuhkan komentar sarkastis dari mulut Sakura. 'Tampaknya ia marah dengan kejadian siang tadi' pikir Kakashi, 'bukankah itu juga salahnya yang mengikutiku secara sembunyi-sembunyi' Tambah Kakashi.

"Waktuku cukup banyak jika untuk bercakap-cakap dengan manager yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai **stalker **sepertimu" sepertinya Kakashi tertarik dengan reaksi Sakura yang dianggapnya berbeda dari para fansnya.

"Oh jadi tadi siang kau sengaja ingin mempermalukanku dengan memberikan bola basket itu padaku?" Karena memang pada dasarnya Sakura adalah tipe orang yang mudah terpancing amarahnya jadi hanya dengan beberapa kata dari Kakashi dapat membuatnya emosi.

"Aku menghubungimu bukan untuk membahas kejadian tadi. Aku hanya ingin menerima permintaanmu agar aku ikut dalam pertandingan dengan Oto Gakuen" jelas Kakashi sembari menyenderkan kepalanya di punggung sofa.

"Benarkah?" dalam hitungan detik Sakura sudah melupakan amarahnya barusan.

"Tentu saja tapi aku punya syarat yang harus kau penuhi"

Ucap Kakashi disertai senyum separo dari bibirnya. "Kau harus menjadi asistenku, kutunggu sampai besok jawabanmu" lanjut Kakashi. Kakashi tak tahu apa yang membuatnya menyuruh Sakura menjadi asistennya padahal tadi ia menerima untuk ikut dalam pertandingan tanpa syarat saat Naruto datang ke apartemen memberitahunya.

"Dalam mimpimu HATAKE KAKASHI" Sakura menutup telepon lalu ia melemparkannya ke ranjang.

~.~

Tbc

* * *

Oya melody & harmony punya my koibito (dihajar reader) oke tuh lagu punya DBSK.

Dapat ide dari mana lagi peringatan dua tahun kematian Obito CKCKCK Kakashi kesannya jadi angst.

KELUARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA

DENGAN REVIEW MINNA-SAN

KLIK TOMBOL INDAH DI BAWAH INI (Lee mode off)

ll

\/


	5. start now

**~. Lazyness Day.~**

Word : 3343

Page: 21

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Lazyness Day © Kawashima Miharu & Vea Hatake

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance/ Humor

**Pairing:**

KakaSaku

SasuHina

**Warning:**

AU

Miss type

OOC

**Balesan review:**

**Rina lavender**

Ame: Gomen waktu bales review chapter lalu kau tak kelihatan *tampared*.

He he abis ame udah ngantuk sih.

Vea : Coplaks

Ame: ni dah di updet 2 chap malah, kenapa kau gak muncul di chap 4 apa gara2 ame lupa bales review *pundung*

Vea: bukannya kemarin loe blushing sambil ketawa gaje waktu dipanggil senpai (smirk smirk smirk)

Ame: diam kauuuuuuu!

**Thia2rh**

Ame: iya ini udah dibanyakin kakasaku nya full malah.

Vea: jangan lupa ntar review, ya kan Ame?

Ame: apaan loe tadi bikin imageku ancur sekarang panggil2 lagi.

**Merai Alixya Kudo**

Vea: syukur deh masih ada yang inget ama nih fic, soalnya si ame lamaaa banget up datenya.

Ame: dasar loe si kyu-kun kan abis rusak jadi gak bisa up date

Mer mau jadi asistennya kaka tanya aja sendiri ama orangnya tuh lagi baca bukunya di pojokan.

Kakashi: sayang sekali posisi itu udah keisi ama si kepala strawberry ntar kalo dia udah mati baru loe gantiin, sekarang loe review aja terus nih ceria dari duo coplaks.

Vea: KAKASHIIIIIIIII gue matiin loe

kakashi: emangnya kau sanggup

vea: "..."

ame: typo? He...he chap kemarin belum sempet di edit maklum.

Chap ini ku usahain membunuh tuh typo tapi kalau ada ya gimana ya kayaknya typo udah jadi trademark ame bahkan di ulangan sekalipun ada typonya.(sorry sensei v^_^v)

**Akera Raikatuji**

ame: anou itu gara-gara vea yang demen banget ama sasuhina and she force me to write sasuhina.

vea: soo whaat

ame: chap ini full tuh ama kakasaku jadi Akera jadi tertarik kan iya kan iya kan? (maksa)

**Rizu Hatake-hime**

Ame: wah kok banyak yang daftar jadi asistennya kaka ya (-.-?) tapi lowongannya kan udah tutup.

Sakura: Rizu ihklas jadi asistennya orang itu bener kan kalo gitu loe aja deh yang jadi asistennya.

Kakashi: nggak bisa pokoknya kau yang jadi asistenku kepala strawberry.

Sakura: buknnya tadi loe juga nawarin Merai-chan.

Kakashi: itu kalau loe udah mati.

Sakura: SHANAROOOOOOOOO mati loe orang-orangan sawah.

Vea:smirk smirk smirk

**Happy Reading :)**

"talking"

'thinking'

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Menjadi asisten Kakashi adalah syarat yang ditetapkan Kakashi untuk dipatuhi Sakura. Sakura jelas-jelas tak mampu menolak perkataan pria yang notabene sibuk bak presiden itu meskipun ia harus menarik kembali kata-katanya semalam. Karena konsekuensinya adalah aib seumur hidup yang pastinya akan ditolak author (ya iyalah sapa juga yang ma sama Rock Lee sorry buat fansnya changcutter satu itu). Mau tak mau gadis pink itu menerima syarat yang dianggapnya sebagai pekerjaan yang sangat tidak elegan itu. Karena baginya kata asisten itu nggak jauh-jauh dari pembantu, pembokat, jongos dan keluarga-keluarganya.

Sakura tidak rela koreksi sangat tidak rela jika dirinya yang disebut-sebut sebaga salah satu murid dari sepuluh orang paling populer seantero KHS jadi pembokat err asisten Kakashi getoh. Meskipun _well_ Kakashi artis, cakep lagi tapi tetep saja Sakura menganggap hal itu sangat mencoreng nama baiknya yang sudah baik.

Dan alhasil kini Sakura mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Kakashi yang isinya kesediaan Sakura atas syarat yang diajukan dan jadwal latihan club basket. Bukan karena tak punya pulsa tapi Sakura takut emosinya akan terpancing seperti semalam jika ia menelepon Kakashi padahal ia mulai dapat berpikir jernih dengan menghirup udara pagi hari. Sepertinya eh bukan tapi pastinya hari-hari berat Sakura sebagai asisten Kakashi akan dimulai.

Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya bola orange itu berhasil masuk ke dalam ring dengan indah oleh tangan berwarna pucat milik Kakashi. Hal ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya bahkan bisa dikatakan as easy as breath. 'Dia sudah melanggar janjinya sendiri. Gadis apa itu, melanggar janjinya sendiri. Dasar kepala Stawberry.' Gerutu Kakashi sembari mengusap keringatnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang gym terbuka dan tampaklah beberapa mahkluk adam datang dengan menenteng tas. Terlihat bocah dengan cengiran khas rubahnya, pemuda dengan senyum palsu, pria berambut nanas plus tampang malasnya dan seorang pria dengan segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Yoo… kapten." Sapa si pirang lengkap dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Tidak biasanya kapten serajin ini," sindir Kiba halus. "Ohh iya kapten, kapan sih pertandingan melawan tim Oto yang dibilang manager?" belum sempat Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Kiba barusan sudah ada yang membuka suara.

"Kau itu Kiba tak pernah menaruh perhatian pada hal-hal penting, sama seperti Naruto." Ungkap Sakura yang baru saja memasuki ruang yang digunakan sebagai latihan _club_ basket. Di belakangnya turut pula pria dengan rambut raven.

"Hei… kenapa aku disangkutpautkan!" Ucap si blonde dengan bibir yang cemberut yang membuatnya terlihat semakin imut. Kini Naruto menatap tajam sambil mengacungkan jarinya pada Sasuke, "Dan kau Teme tak usah menghinaku dengan senyumanmu yang menyebalkan itu!" Perlu diketahui yang dimaksud Naruto dengan senyuman adalah sebuah seringaian. Naruto yang hendak mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiranya terhenti karena Sakura memukul kepalanya.

"Cepat sana latihan Naruto atau…" Naruto yang mendengarnya bergitik ngeri dan segera mematuhi kata-kata Sakura barusan apalagi dengan penampakan Sakura yang beraura hitam. "Dan kau Sasuke jika ingin 'melihat' latihan sebaiknya jaga sikap dan mulutmu." Sakura tahu sebenarna apa atau lebih tepatnya siapa yang menarik perhatian sang Uchiha. Namun sayang kenyataanya si obyek tidak ada di sini sekarang.

"Hn." Ucap sang Uchiha dengan jawaban yang bahkan tak bisa disebut sebuah kata.

Sakura kemudian mengambil botol air minum di dalam tas sebelum meletakkan tas miliknya di samping lapangan. Kemudian Ia meneguk air mineral tersebut sampai menyisakan ¾ isinya. Belum sempat botol itu kembali ke tempatnya semula Kakashi merebutnya.

"Apakah hanya untuk mencari air sendiri kau tidak mampu tuan aktor?" ucap Sakura yang bermaksud menghina Kakashi yang telah merebut botol air mineralnya.

"Maaf tapi air minumku habis, tapi bukankah kau asistenku, jadi itu bukan masalah bukan?" balas Kakashi yang kemudian meneguk air dari botol tadi.

Sakura tidak dapat membantah perkataan Kakashi barusan, Ia hanya dapat melihat peristiwa barusan seperti _film_ yang ditayangkan secara _slow motion_ kemudian wajahnya terlihat memucat. Apakah anda tahu penyebab perubahan warna muka dari Sakura, ayo kita lihat ke dalam pikirannya.

"Apa kakashi sudah gila, oke mungkin gue berlebihan itu hanya _indirect kiss_" batin Sakura berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"whaaaaaaaat?"

"Naniiiiiiiiiiii?"

"Apaaaaaaaa?"

"TIDAK ITU NGGAK BOLEH TERJADIIII." Kalimat yang terakhir ternyata diucapkannya di luar benaknya sehingga memancing perhatian orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Jadi kau tidak rela jika kita melakukan _indirect kissing_, atau kau lebih suka jika aku melakukannya secara langsung?" tanya Kakashi blak-blakan.

Sakura kini seluruh tubuhnya berwarna merah dan hanya dapat mengutuk Kakashi dalam hati.

Sedangkan anggota tim yang lain berbisik-bisik melihat adegan antara kapten dan manager mereka.

_Team cheerleader_ KHS sedang giat-giatnya berlatih akhir-akhir ini. Tentu saja, kurang dari tiga minggu lagi team basket KHS akan turun lapangan dan sebagai pelengkap tentunya akan dimeriahkan dengan penampilan dari _group cheerleader_ sekolah masing-masing.

Bukan latihan ini yang akan kita permasalahkan akan tetapi kemunculan mahkluk rupawan berambut perak plus kapten basket a.k.a. Kakashi Hatake ini yang akan kita bahas berjamaah.

Keberadaan Kakashi di gedung ini bukan tanpa alasan, dia sedang menunggu Sakura atau dalam konteks ini statusnya masih asisten Kakashi membereskan sisa-sisa perlengkapan yang dipakai latihan basket. Bukannya tidak mau membantu Sakura yang kelihatan kewalahan dengan pekerjaannya dan malah nyantai di depan pintu sambil nyender ke tembok (mau donk disenderin ^o^) tapi Ia sedang memikirkan hal lain yang tak jauh-jauh dari gadis berambut pink yang kini sibuk memasukkan bola ke tempatnya.

Selama pikirannya melayang kemana-mana, tak disangka dan tak diduga malah membuat Shion -ketua team cheers- salah paham. Pasalnya dari tadi Kakashi melamun sambil senyam- senyum dan dengan PD-nya. Shion berfikir kalau Kakashi lagi senyum ke dia. Yang membuat do'i makin PD dan cari perhatian.

Sakura yang tak sengaja melihat tingkah Shion paham betul kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu, ya iyalah Kakashi ganteng gila. Tapi saat melihat ekspresi wajah Kakashi yang anteng-anteng aja dia malah sewot. Anda tahu kenapa saudara-saudara, Sakura _jealous_ setengah mampus. 'Kalau sama cewek lain aja kelakuannya baik kalau sama gue, haah kelakuannya gak ada manis-manisnya' batin Sakura sambil mengambil bola dan memasukkannya ke keranjang.

Dan setelah memasukkan keranjang tersebut ke gudang Sakura mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di pinggir lapangan dan berjalan menuju Kakashi yang masih dengan setia melamun sambil senyam-senyum (A/N: kakashi di sini bukan senyam-senyum gaje tapi senyam-senyum ganteng).

Sakura mengambil tempat di samping Kakashi yang masih setengah melamun dan melontarkan pertanyaan, "Sepertinya kau suka sekali memandangi ketua tim cheers itu." Pertanyaan Sakura itu membuat Kakashi sadar sepenuhnya dari lamunannya dan berpaling menghadap Sakura yang entah sejak kapan berada di sampingnya.

Melihat muka Sakura yang ditekuk dan pertanyaan dari bibirnya itu mau tak mau membuat Kakashi senang juga. "Memangnya kenapa, kau tidak suka?" Ucap Kakashi di sela tertawanya, "Mmm mungkin kau cemburu" Tanya atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan Kakashi.

"Apa? Cemburu? Yang benar saja." Jawab Sakura yang kemudian membuang muka sedangkan Kakashi kini tersenyum dengan matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, tak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan lagi terutama Sakura. Sakura yang semakin kesal kemudian beranjak pergi, namun Kakashi lebih cepat beraksi dengan menangkap pinggang Sakura dari belakang. Kalau kalian lihat adegan ini seperti Kakashi memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura yang kaget hanya dapat berdiri mematung. Kesempatan seperti ini tentu tak dilewatkan oleh Kakashi untuk menggoda Sakura lebih jauh dengan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakuta kemudian berbisik, "Kalau kelakuanmu seperti itu, aku semakin yakin dengan pemikiranku tentang dirimu." Tak sampai disitu saja kemudian Ia menambahkan "Hati-hati Sakura, kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kakashi segera berlalu dengan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

Sedangkan efek yang ditinggalkan akibat perbuatannya itu membuat Sakura mengejang kaku dan yang paling spektakuler adalah Shion jatuh dari piramida yang disusun bersama teman-temannya yang membuat Shion menimpa anggota Cheers yang ada di bawahnya sehingga piramida yang susah payah dibangun hancur pada saat itu juga.

Tak begitu lama kemudian ringtone ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan menampakkan sebuah pesan dari Kakashi.

**New message (1)**

Receive from: LazyAss Scarecrow

Deliver to : Me

Besok pagi datang ke Apartemenku pukul 8 tepat.

Tugasmu sebagai asistenku akan dimulai.

Dan aku sudah meminta izin Tsunade-sama untuk mu

jadi tak ada alasan dari mu untuk menolaknya.

Seperti biasa, jadwal seorang Hatake Kakashi padat. Seperti hari ini, bintang muda yang sedang naik daun itu disibukkan dengan pemotretan dengan salah satu Majalah Remaja yang terkenal.

Sesampainya di lokasi pemotretan Kakashi langsung menuju ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti kostumnya dan juga merias wajahnya yang keren (padahal gak usah dirias udah bikin cewek di luar sana jejeritan), tanpa memikirkan Sakura yang membawa - lebih tepatnya memikul- segala keperluan pemotretan seorang artis, seperti beberapa potong baju, sepatu, peralatan _make up_ dan beberapa tetek bengek lainnya. Sakura yang notabene bertubuh mungil jelas tidak sanggup membawa perlengkapan itu alhasil terjadilah keributan kecil yang diakibatkan oleh jatuhnya kotak _make up_, beberapa baju Kakashi dan lainnya. Orang-orang di lokasi pemotretan hanya senyam-senyum menyaksikan aksi Sakura tersebut yang terlihat lucu saat cemberut karena barang yang dibawnya kembali berjatuhan.

Sedangkan Kakashi malah duduk manis di depan meja rias sambil memasang wajah BT-nya. Ada apa gerangan? Hohoho kalian salah kalau mau tanya saudara-saudara, seharusnya anda tanya kepada Kakashi bukannya sama authors. Tapi kalu kalian tanya saya kasih tau juga deh...

**~.Flashback On.~**

Malam hari saat Kakashi tidur, di mimpinya Ia melihat Sakura dan dirinya sendiri bergandengan tangan satu sama lain, beriringan menuju ke depan altar dan kemudian mengucapkan janji suci, dan setelah itu mereka dinyatakan suami isteri mereka berciuman sebagai tanda bersatunya kedua insan tersebut setelah itu lonceng pun berbunyi dan semuanya berubah, pemandangan tak sama lagi. Yang tervisualisasikan oleh mata Kakashi adalah pemandangan kamarnya, yang juga sebagai penanda bahwa mimpinya telah berakhir.

**~.Flashback Off.~**

Dan mimpi itu masih mengganggu pikirannya siang ini. Padahal Kakashi sudah membuang pemikiran-pemikiran itu dan mencoba melupakan mimpi semalam, tapi semakin ingin dilupakan bayangan itu justru makin jelas bersemayam di otaknya,

"Apa jangan-jangan... Sakura itu... ah tidak-tidak. Tidak mungkin Sakura, dia itu sama sekali tidak cantik, dia juga tidak menarik. Aah aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini," rutuk Kakashi sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut peraknya. "Pasti ini gara-gara mimpi itu, tidak mungkin aku dan Sakura arrrggh..."

Bertepatan dengan jeritan Kakashi itu pintu ruang ganti terbuka dan menampakkan Sakura yang kerepotan membawa barang-barang bawaannya. Kakashi hanya memperhatikan tanpa berkeinginan untuk membantu meringankan pekerjaan Sakura. Otaknya masih berkutat memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan kenapa ia bisa sampai memimpikan hal tersebut. Dan pemikiran itu terhenti ketika sang fotografer dan penata rias masuk ke ruang ganti dan berbincang dengan Kakashi. Kemudian Kakashi mulai dirias.

Sakura yang bingung mau melakukan apa hanya dapat duduk diam di sofa yng terletak di sudut ruangan. Kakashi yang sedang dirias sejenak bisa melupakan segala pemikiran-pemikirannya tadi, tapi setelah membuka mata dan melihat pantulan wajah Sakura dari cermin rias, pikirannya mulai terusik kembali. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Kakashi mengisyaratkan Sakura agar mendekat padanya dan Sakura menurut.

"Kau," sambil menuding dengan telunjuknya, "Jaga di luar! Jangan biarkan ada seorangpun yang masuk ke dalam sini tanpa seijinku. Ingat siapapun" kata Kakashi penuh penekanan.

"Iya-iya," jawab Sakura sambil memasang wajah sebal. Sakura pun keluar ruangan dan sengaja menutup pintu keras-keras untuk melampiaskan kekesalan hatinya.

Salah satu kru yng melihat peristiwa barusan hanya senyam-senyum dan melangkah mendekati Sakura, kemudian menepuk bahu Sakura tanda simpati.

"Sabar ya, Kakashi sebenarnya orangnya baik mungkin dia hanya sedang kesal. Kau tenang saja," kata kru tersebut.

"Apanya yang kesal, dia selalu seperti itu kepadaku. Sikapnya itu benar-benar membuatku muak," rutuk Sakura.

"Yang benar, sepertinya dia hanya bersikap begitu kepadamu. Padahal dengan yang lain Ia sangat baik."

"Eemm..., kurasa tidak. Sikapnya padamu itu istimewa, masa kau tidak sadar sih...?"

"Haah istimewa? Yang benar saja. Kau salah besar"

"Lihat saja dengan benar-benar Sakura, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Nanti kau juga tau." Kata kru tersebut sambil mengacak rambut Sakura dan berlalu.

"Apa sih maksudnya?" sakura bingung.

Dilain pihak seorang artis yang baru beranjak remaja turun dari mobil dengan anggunnya. Wajahnya tampak cerah dengan _make up_ minimalisnya. Ia berjalan mantap menuju lokasi pemotretan. Setiap pasang mata tak dapat mengalhkan pandangan darinya saat dirinya melewati mereka. Hal itu disebabkan karena selain dia selebriti, juga gaya pakaiannya yang terlalu... bukan terlalu heboh, bukan terlalu mahal, dan bukan juga terlalu keren tapi terlalu mini plus terbuka.

Dan hal tersebut membuat mata para lelaki yang semakin bebas, bebas mengakses lekuk tubuh gadis ini, yang dikenal bernama Anko Mitarashi.

Nah kira-kira apa yang membuat seorang Anko berada di gedung ini? Uhmm, apakah Ia akan menemui pujaan hatinya di sini? Itulah pembicaraan yang sedang merebak diantara orang-orang di lobi gedung itu. Karena eh karena beberapa hari yang lalu Anko menyiarkan kepada pers kalau dia sedang PDKT dengan seseorang. Kita lihat siapa orangnya ho...ho...ho...

"Tunggu aku sayang, ... sebentar lagi aku datang." Ucap Anko sembari melangkahkan kaki.

Sakura masih setia _stay_ di depan pintu ruang ganti seperti perintah Kakashi. Dirinya lebih mirip satpam sekarang dari pada seorang asisten. Dari kejauhan Ia melihat seorang gadis berjalan mendekat padanya. Seorang gadis yang menurutnya cantik namun akan lebih cantik lagi jika penampilannya tidak terlalu terbuka. Gadis itu semakin mendekat dan sekarang berada di hadapannya. Sakura berpikir, jika tidak salah Ia pernah melihat gadis ini, tapi dimana ia lupa. Yang pasti wajahnya sangat familier. Sakura tidak sempat berpikir karena gadis itu sudah bersuara dengan nada memerintah.

"Minggir!" perintah Anko.

Sakura masih belum ngeh dengan omongan gadis tersebut. Sehingga ia masih dalam posisinya nyander pintu.

Untuk kedua kalinya gadis itu membentak Sakura, "Minggir!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun masuk." Balas Sakura.

"Berani sekali kau, memangnya kau ini siapa berani melarangku!"

"Kau yang siapa berani memerintahkanku," bentak Sakura yang ini membuat beberapa kru tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Sakura. Mereka menganggap ini kejadian langka. Seorang artis yang sedang populer dibentak seorang asisten artis lain yang juga populer, dan parahnya Sakura tidak mengenali Anko Mitarashi. Yup do'i emang Anko yang roman-romannya lagi naksir Kakashi.

"Apa? Kau tidak tau siapa aku! Yang benar saja setiap majalah pasti memajang wajah cantikku." Ucap Anko yang kini muncul efek bling-bling di sekitarnya.

"Memangnya kau artis ya?" tanya Sakura polos.

Anko langsung sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan Sakura tersebut.

"Haah cukup sudah aku berurusan denganmu, minggir!"

"Tidak mau," Sakura kekeuh.

"Cepat minggir, aku mau bertemu Kakashi." Anko ngotot.

"Tapi Kakashi menyuruhku untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk ke dalam." Jelas Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin Kakashi menolak menemuiku. Kalau kau tidak membiarkan aku masuk, aku yakin Kakashi akan membunuhmu."

"Oh ya... kok aku tidak percaya ya..."

"Arggh... Kakashi buka pintunya!" teriak Anko sembari mengedor pintu yang masih tetap dijaga Sakura.

Melihat keributan 'kecil' itu kru-kru di lokasi pemotretan tersebut semakin terhibur dengan tingkah polos Sakura dan kengototan Anko. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka sekali. Mau tak mau Kakashi yang berada di ruang ganti terusik juga dengan keributan tersebut. Kepalanya semakin pusing mendengar suara Anko yang akhir-akhir ini sepertinya sedang mengejarnya. Terlalu sering datang ke lokasi dan menempel terus kepadanya.

Sedikit banyak ia mendengar pertikaian Sakura dan Anko. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. Sesuai pengamatannya Sakura adalah gadis yang polos, cuek, dan tak mau kalah. Sepertinya Ia bisa dijadikan senjata andalan untuk menghalau pergerakan Anko.

'Kau jenius Kakashi' batin Kakashi bangga. (smirk..smirk..smirk)

"Brakk" pintu ruang ganti dibuka dengan agak kasar oleh Kakashi. Hal itu membuat Sakura yang yang tadinya nyender di pintu buat ngalangin Anko jadi kejengkal ke belakang dan tubuhnya sukses menimpa Kakashi. Namun dengan sigap Kakashi menyangganya agar tidak jatuh.

Kemunculan Kakashi tersebut tentunya membuat Anko girang setengah mati. Ia langsung merapikan penampilannya dan memasang senyuman terbaiknya khusus untuk Kakashi tapi yang disenyumin malah acuh plus cuek.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Kakashi _to the point._

"Eh... aku... aku," Anko langsung gelagapan begitu Kakashi bertanya seperti itu. Dirinya terlalu disibukkan dengan acara menatap Kakashi yang Oh My God, keren baget...(kan abis di make up)

"Langsung saja Anko apa mau mu?" tanya Kakashi sembari meyenderkan tangan kirinya di bingkai pintu sedang Sakura masih berada di antara Kakashi dan Anko dengan posisi membelakangi Kakashi.

"Aku ke sini mau... mau... ehm ngobrol dengan mu," kata Anko sembari memasang senyum terbaiknya lagi yang katanya bisa meluluhkan ribuan lelaki.

"Aku sedang tidak mood ngobrol," kata Kakashi ketus.

Sakura hanya manggut-manggut saja sembari berguman, "Aku kan sudah bilang."

Dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Anko terpojok. Diapun mencari berbagai alasan lain untuk bertahan di samping Kakashi meski sekejap saja, 'Kalau bisa sih lama,' batinnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, tidak ngobrol juga tak apa-apa asalkan aku tetap boleh berada di sini." Jawab Anko ngotot.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan di sini, lebih baik kau pergi." Usir Kakashi.

Dan kali ini para kru semakin terhibur dengan tontonan langka yang berkelanjutan tadi. Gumaman rendah pun terdengar dari para kru tersebut. Ada yang merasa kasihan pada Anko, ada yang menyetujui sikap Kakashi bahkan ada pula yang bertaruh kira-kira siapa yang akan bertahan apakah Anko atau Sakura (?) karena mereka pikir ini adalah pertarungan cinta (^0^ hohoho).

"Tapi kan aku..." jawab Anko dengan suara rendah.

"Pergilah Anko! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu," dan dengan satu kalimat terakhir tersebut sukses membuat tangis Anko merebak dan kemudian berlalu pergi sambil berlari, berharap tidak ada yang melihat tangisnya. Tapi terlambat, karena orang-orang kru di lokasi tersebut melihat drama dua babak itu.

Dan setelah bayangan Anko tidak terlihat lagi Sakura membuka suaranya, "Lihat akibat perbuatanmu, anak orang menangis kan." Sakura mulai menyalahkan Kakashi.

"Kau juga ikut andil kan," bisik Kakashi tepat di telinga Sakura yang masih membelakanginya.

Sakura membalik tubuhnya dan menghadap Kakashi menatap lurus ke wajahnya. Tak disangka jarak antara keduanya begitu dekat (smirk smirk smirk). Dan sebelum Sakura berpikir terlalu jauh ia langsung menimpali perkataan Kakashi.

"Kau yang salah!" ucap Sakura berusaha membuat ekspresi marah.

"Kau." Timpal Kakashi.

"Kau." Balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Kau Sakura." Kini Kakashi yang berucap.

"Kau yang salah pokoknya bukan aku!" Teriak Sakura ngotot.

"Kau saja yang salah." Jawab Kakashi mengusulkan.

"Pokoknya kau yang salah," ucap Sakura masih bersikukuh.

"Kau." Kata Kakashi sembari mengusap lembut rambut Sakura dengan jemarinya dan dengan sukses membuat Sakura terdiam membeku.

Melihat diamnya Sakura ini membuat Kakashi tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Sudah ya berdebatnya, aku harus pemotretan dulu," kata Kakashi lembut sembari berlalu.

Sepeninggal Kakashi Sakura memegang dada kirinya. "Oh Kami-sama, mengapa dadaku bergemuruh seperti ini?"

**~.Omake.~**

Dan di pihak kru,gumaman rendah kembali terdengar. "Nah Sakon aku yang menang taruhan..., ayo bayar." Kata kembarannya Ukon dengan raut bahagia.

"Iya-iya. Huh tau begini aku pegang Sakura saja tadi." Rutuk Sakon.

**Tbc**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Carrot is orange and sky is blue

Don't forget to review

l l

ll

\/


	6. Are you jealous?

**~.Lazyness Day.~**

Word:2648

Page: 18

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Lazyness Day © Kawashima Miharu & Vea Hatake

**Rate:**

T

**Genre:**

Romance/ Humor

**Pairing:**

KakaSaku

SasuHina

**Warning:**

AU

Miss type(s)

OOC

Sepertinya matahari sebentar lagi akan terbit dari barat. Bayangkan saja seorang pemuda pantat ayam (iya... iya saia ralat jangan men-deathglare saia) Uchiha Sasuke berangkat pagi-pagi, well biasanya Sasuke berangkat barengan dengan bunyi bel (mrp kaya' author) dan yang bikin aneh adalah do'i pasang senyum cerah ceria yang menyilaukan mata mengalahkan senyum seorang Carlisle Culen a.k.a Peter Facinelli (hug... hug... hug ^0^).

Alhasil, pagi hari itu satu sekolah pada heboh, terutama yang cewek-cewek yang bencong juga kagak mau kalah. Dan yang pada nggak kuat iman udah pada nosebleed berjamaah (bayangin aja yang senyum Hwang Tae Kyung... lol).

Dengan mantap ia-Sasuke, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas X8 dengan langkah panjang. Ia ingin segera melihat paras wanita yang menjaji calon istrinya kelak.

Sesampainya di kelsa ia pun langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya ke bangku dan melongokkan kepala mencari Hinata, masih dengan senyumnya XD. Sakura yang yang melihat wajah tak biasa Sasuke, menyerngit heran dan tanpa basa-basi langsung memegang dahi Sasuke.

"Tidak panas kok...," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke sedikit tersinggung dengan sikap Sakura, "Hei kau kira aku kenapa?" sergah Sasuke yang langsung memasang wajah stoicnya.

"Kau tidak sadar ya, hari ini kau bertingkah aneh," jelas Sakura.

"Aneh...? aneh bagamana...?" jawab Sasuke bingung.

"Mengacalah Uchiha... lihat baik-baik wajahmu ...!" kata Sakura yang tiba-tiba membawa kaca segede gaban.

"Memangnya wajahku kenapa...," katanya sambil mengaca, "Masih tetap tampan," Sasuke nersong...( bagi yang tak tahu nersong ... ya udah kagak udah tahu ^o^).

"Dasar narsis," Sakura yang sudah tak tahan dengan dengan kenarsisan Sasuke mulai beranjak pergi namun tertahan oleh Sasuke yang menarik pergelangan tangannya. Kakashi yang bermaksud mencari Sakura melihat semua itu. Bad time..

Kakashi yang tadinya hepi langsung kaku di tempatnya, tangannya mengepal dengan raut wajah murka. Ya iyalah, siapapun yang melihat adegan tadi pasti salah sangka (nggak juga sih tpi yang namanya orang lagi cemuru ya mau gimana lagi).

Tunggu... what! Seorang Kakashi cemburu, ayolah yang benar saja. Terakhir kali perasaan Sakura masih asistennya belum naik pangkat jadi pacar (^_^). Dan ia semakin panas gara-gara pemandangan di depannya menyakitkan, do'i langsung cabut sedangkan yang jadi perhatian malah nggak ngerasa.

"Hei Sakura," tanya Sasuke masih mememgang Sakura.

"Apa-apaan sih, lepas," Sakura mengibaskan tangannya untuk lepas dari cengkraman Sang Raven.

"Hei tak usah galak seperti itu, aku hanya ingin membantumu ... kalau nggak mau ya sudah."

"Tunggu-tunggu kau mau membantu apa?"

"Aku dengar kau mencari pemain baru, aku yang dulunya kapten basket ini mau menawarkan diri masuk tim basket."

Sakura langsung memotong, "Kau diterima Sasuke tanpa syarat apapun, aku tau kau sangat berbakat."

"Tapi aku punya persyaratan."

"Syarat? Apa katakan saja!"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya senyam-senyum menyeringai saja.

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar di sepanjang koridor. Hatinya merasa kebas setelah melihat pemandangan didapatinya dari ambang pintu kelas Sakura. Moodnya berubah begitu cepat gara-gara insiden tersebut. Padahal tadinya pria itu sedang dalam mood yang bagus. Jarang-jarang ia mesuk sekolah seperti ini. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan tidur sembari menunggu waktu kerjanya dari pada ke sekolah. 'Toh otaknya encer' begitu pikirnya.

Kakashi menuji ke kafetaria, sepertinya ia butuh air dingin untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Dan bertepatan saat ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi terdekat, datang Naruto dari arah berlawanan lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Yo... kapten," sapa Naruto ceria.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Naruto kita sedang tidak di lapangan," seru Kakashi masih dengan tampang seramnya.

Naruto tidak ambil pusing dan segera duduk di samping Kakashi dan berteriak , "Paman Miso Ramen porsi jumbonya satu."

**Kakashi's POV**

Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan, aku bahkan tidak sedikitpun menyentuh jus di depanku yang kupesan tadi. Tentu berbeda dengan Naruto, dengan lahapnya dia menghabiskan mangkuk ramen keduanya. Dia kemudian melihatku yang diam tidak menyentuh minumanku langsung tanpa basa-basi berkata, "Kapten... kau tidak suka jus jeruk ya...?" aku hanya diam tanpa meliriknya, "Kalau begitu untukku saja ya" serunya dan langsung melahap jusku tanpa tersisa.

Dari yang kulihat dan kusimpulkan sendiri, sepertinya bocah hiperaktif ini memiliki hubungan cukup dekat dengan Sakura. Dan untuk mengtasi rasa penasaran tak tertahankan ini, maka denga PD-nya aku bertanya padanya, " Naruto, sepertinya kau dekat dengan Sakura?"

"Hmm tentu, dia itu sahabatku dari kecil. Kami dulu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, makan bersama, main bersama, belajar bersama bahkan aku pernah mandi bersamanya."

"NARUTO, aku tidak membutuhkan informasi seperti itu."

Cih dia bahkan pernah mandi bersama memalukan. Kemudian aku membenarkan letak poni rambutku yang pangjang ini dengan mengibaskannya ke kanan dan ke kiri (Lihat gaya ala Juastin Bieber kalo ngibas-ngibasin rambut). Ini memang kebiasaanku sejak kecil memang rambutku sudah dipanjangkan seperti ini.

"Lalu apa hubungan Sakura dengan Uchiha itu?" sebenarnya hal ini yang ingin kutanyakan, pertanyaan sebelumnya hanya basa-basi saja.

"Hmm maksud kapten?" ujar Naruto yang kini sudah menyelesaikan sarapan.

"Apa dia punya hubungan spesial dengan Uchiha?"

"Umm seingatku Sakura calon istrinya." (ingat peristiwa Sakura nglamar Itachi)

**Lapangan basket outdoor **

** Normal's POV ~**

Sampai saat ini belum terdengar suara pantulan bola ke seluruh penjuru lapangan. Keadaan masih sepi karena waktu latihan memang masih 10 menit lagi. Berbeda dengan para managernya, Sakura dkk sibuk menyiapkan air minum serta peralatan basket yang lain bersama manager tak resmi club basket(Hinata & Ino).

Beberapa saat kemudian anggota yang lain mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya. Naruto dengan cengirannya, Shika dengan tampang malasnya, Kiba dengan headphone di telinga, dan Sai semboyan keep smille dan tak ketinggalan, anggota baru kita yang tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka belum segera memulai latihan tetapi masih asyik nyantai ngobrol sembari sesekali menggoda manager resmi dan tak resmi mereka. Serta Sasuke yang menatap Hinata dari awal kedatangannya dan belum mengalihkan perhatian sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti itu, kau tak lihat dia jadi ketakutan," bisik Sakura dengan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sasuke.

Dan disengaja atau tidak Kakashi yang baru saja datang melihat peristiwa tersebut. Hatinya pun memanas kembali. Jelas sekali do'i kesal, hanya dengan melihat ekspresi wajahnya pun kita bisa tau.

"Sakura..." seru Kakashi tajam. Sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dengan wajah innocent yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Ya, kau memanggilku Ka- maksudku master." Yup sejak kemarin dia diharuskan memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan master.

"Aku. Tidak. Latihan. Hari. Ini," kata Kakashi penuh penekanan di setiap kata. Lalu langsung beranjak pergi.

Sakura yang memang belum loading, baru mengerti maksud Kakashi saat pria itu telah menjauh. Tanpa berfikir panjang dia langsung mengejar sosok masternya tersebut.

"Hah..hah.. kenapa kau tidak latihan?" tanya Sakura dengan napas yang masih terputus-putus akibat berlari mengejar Kakashi.

"Aku malas." Jawab Kakashi pendek.

"Kenapa kau malas?" tanya Sakura yang belum puas dengan jawaban yang di dapatnya barusan.

"Aku bosan tau" Kakashi semakin risih dengan pertanyaan beruntun yang diajuakan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bosan" Sakura merasaakan de javu, 'sepertinya aku pernah mengalami peristiwa seperti ini' batinnya namun tidak mau memikirkan lebih jauh lagi.

"Karena aku marah." Kini tampak dengan jelas emosi yang disembunyikannya sejak tadi.

"Kenapa harus marah?" ini sudah pertanyaan yang diajukannya namun Sakura belum mendapatkan penjelasan yang dapat diterima akal sehat.

"Ini semua karena KAU!" seru Kakashi. 'kenapa dia tidak mengacuhkanku saja dan membiarkan aku pergi' batin Kakashi.

"Kenapa ak..." sebelum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Kakashi menyela.

"Berhenti menanyaiku kenapa dan kenapa. Kau jangan bertindak seolah kau tidak tau kalau kau yang menyebabkan semua ini" ucap Kakashi yang langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" gumam Sakura tak mengerti.

**Weekend at Namikaze's Vila**

**Hinata's POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang masih tidur. Sebenarnya ini terlalu pagi untuk bangun namun beginilah aku, dari dulu aku memang tidak bisa tidur selain di kamarku sendiri, My bad.

Meskipoun ini kesekian kalinya aku menginap di sini, tapi tetap saja aku belum terbiasa. Berbeda dengan Sakura, sahabatku ini memang gampang sekali tidur.

Aku yakin dari 7 orang yang yang ikut berlibur di vila ini pasti belum ada yang terjaga sepagi ini. Setelah peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu, aku memang butuh refresing. Rasanya beban berat di pundakku jadi semakin berat. Beruntung aku punya teman-teman yang sangat pengertian. Mereka menawarkan libur akhir pekan dengan menghabiskan waktu di Vila milik keluarga Namikaze. Ino, Tenten dan Sakura yang mengusulkan pergi ke sini karena dekat dan juga suasananya yang menyenangkan, maklum di puncak. Sebenarnya Sakura yang ngotot ngajak liburan karena apa, dia ingin lepas dari Kakashi barang sejanak. Sakura bilang dia disiksa, tapi aku kurang percaya dengan Sakura karena kelihatannya Kakashi itu orang baik.

Aku masih berkutat dalam pikiranku, sebelum ada suara pintu terbuka dan seseorang yang kukenal mengagetkanku.

"Hinata" panggil orang itu.

**Normal's POV**

Dari tadi tidak ada sapatah katapun yang keluar dari keduanya. Mereka lebih memilih diam dan menikmati suasana yang ada. Sasuke tidak tau cara yang harus diucapkannya untuk memecah kehengan yang tercipta sejak tadi. Pria berambut biru kehitaman tersebut memang tipe orang yang cenderung mendengarkan dari pada didengarkan berbeda dengan Naruto yang nyerocos tanpa pikir situasi dan kondisi.

Sama halnya dengan Hinata, gadis itu juga tidak berani buka suara karena saat ini ia sedang sibuk dengan jantungnya yang uncontroled. Kenapa Hinata bisa deg-degan kayak gini yah? Padahal kan dia Cuma jalan berdua sama Sasuke. Ada yang kurang kayaknya.

Hmm...(author pegang sambil sok mikir *geplaked*) sebenarnya Sasuke bukan Cuma jalan dengan Hinata tapi mereka gandengan tangan. Sekali lagi saya tekankan gandengn tangan. Kala masih belum jelas saya jelaskan saat ini Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata. Digenggam bukan disentuh ingat sekali lagi ...*taboked* sorry maklum semangat masa muda.

Setelah sekian lama tidak bersuara satu sama lain akhirnya Sasuke inisiatif buka suara.

"Hinata." Merasa dipanggil Hinata yang tadinya melamun langsung gelagapan.

"Ii..i..ya, ada apa Sasuke-san?" sedangkan disini Sasuke hanya senyam-senyum (ingat di sini dia senyum ganteng bukan senyum gaje).

Tanganmu berkeringat, kau gugup ya?" tanya Sasuke lengkap dengan seringaian andalannya yang mampu melelehkan hati jutaan wanita.

Hinata yang dipandang begitu malah makin gelagapan, "Eeeh... iitu... aku tidak gugup..." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasuke sudah melancarkan serangan lagi.

"Yakin? Wajahmu memerah tuh," masih dengan seringaiannya yang semakin lebar.

"Tt..tidak," Hinata ngotot.

"Semakin menyangkal semakin terlihat kalau kau bohong. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kau lebih manis kalau merona seperti ini." Kalimat terakhir tadi tepat diucapkan Sasuke di telinga Hinata. Alhasil wajah Hinata kini lebih merah dari pada warna tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke (jangan protes menurut ahli yaitu author sendiri tomat adalah buah bukan sayuran).

Hinata asyik mengutuki dirinya sendiri, sedangkan Sasuke kini senyam-senyum hepi. Jarang-jarangkan Sasuke ganteng senyum (author langsung ambil Hp buat foto Sasu nanti bakal diaplut di pesbuk atau mungkin dijual di eBay pasti laku keras).

Dan sampailah mereka di puncak bukit terdekat, terlihat matahari yang akan terbit dan hal tersebut sangat menarik perhatian Hianata. Ia langsung berlari ke dekat pagar pembatas untuk melihat sunrise lebih jelas, meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Waah... indah sekali!" seru Hinata dengan wajah berseri-seri menikmari matahari yang mulai memampakkan sinarnya tersebut.

"Kau lebih indah," bisik Sasuke di belakang Hinata yang kini melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Hinata, memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh Hinata di pagi yang cukup dingin tersebut.

Sedangkan di posisi Hinata, gadis itu cukup cukup kaget dengan apa yang yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan sekaligus dari pelukan yang didapatnya. Hal tersebut malah membuatnya menginginkan lebih dan tak ingin melepasnya. Maka ia menumpukan berat badannya ke belakang agar ditopang Sasuke dan meremas tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya perlahan Sasuke pun mempererat pelukannya. Keduanya sangat menikmati suasana tersebut, hangat yang dirasakan dari tubuh satu sama lain dengan pemandangan matahari terbit yang terpampang jelas sebagai lukisan Tuhan yang indah. Sungguh kombinasi yang pas.

"Woi... rambut strowberry, kapan ku pulang?" itulah suara pertama yang didengar Sakura saat ia mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering membuat dia terbangunkan dari mimpi indahnya.

"Aku baru di sini sepuluh jam, dan kau sudah bertanya kapan aku pulang? Pertanyaan macam apa itu Tuan. Muda. Kakashi!" balas Sakura penuh penekanan pada kata-kata terakhir.

Tak terdengar suara di seberang sana. Sepertinya si pemilik suara sedang beruasaha merangkai kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan gadis pink barusan.

'Argh sial, kenapa aku kehabisan kata-kata begini' batin Kakashi sebal.

"Ya pokoknya kau harus cepat pulang. Tugasmu sudah menumpuk di sini. Cucian banyak!" ucap Kakashi nggak nyambung.

"Jadi kau meneleponku hanya untuk mencuci baju!" terdengar guratan-guratan kecewa dari suara Sakura. "Tega sekali kau, mencemaskan aku saja tidak, kau bahkan lebih perhatian dengan bejumu."

Mendengar jawaban Sakura yang seperti itu membuat Kakashi merutuki ucapannya tadi. Sepertinya dia sudah keterlaluan pada Sakura.

"Ya sudah selamat bersenang-senang," Kakashi langsng menutup teleponnya takut kalau pembicaraan diteruskan malah makn memperkeruh hubungannya dengan Sakura(?).

Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak memikirkan tugas Sakura ataupun cucian yang katanya banyak itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam (cieleh) yang ada di pikiran Kakashi hanyalah Sakura, Sakura, dan Sakura.

Padahal baru tidak bertemu beberaa jam ia sudah kangen setengah mampus pada gadis berambut bubble gum itu. Kangen senyumnya, wajahnya saat marah bahkan ia merindukan bentakan maha dasyat Sakura. Hanya ia tidak mampu mengekspresikan rasa itu pada Sakura, karena ia takut kalau perasaannya tidak terbalas walau itu hanya opininya sih. Kakashi berpendapat seperti itu karena ia melihat kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura, apalagi ditambah adegan beberapa hari lalu. Hal yang sempat membuatnya panas. Rasa rindunya sedikit terobati saat mendengar suara Sakura barusan walaupun yang ada juga mereka bertengkar seperti biasanya, meributkan hal yang tidak penting. Kakashi menelepon Sakura dengan berkedok cucian yang menumpuk dan terang saja membuat Sakura kesal. Karena ia berpikir cucian lebih berharga ditimbang dirinya dimata Kakashi. Mungkin jika Kakashi bersikap sedikit manis padanya tidak mustahil mereka memiliki hubungan, ya semacam pacaran gitu.

Namun kalau kedua insan itu bertemu seringnya mereka berdebat. Malahan itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka.

Dan ini menjadi puncak dari rasa kerinduan Kakashi, dia sudah tidak tahan jika tidak bertemu Sakura. Maka dia beranjak dari kursinya kemudian mengambil kunci mobil dan menyambar jaket dari almari pakaiannya. Ia ingin segera bertemu Sakura. Tentang alasan, urusan belakanganyang penting rindunya kini terobati. Kalau berangkat sekarang mungkin masih sempar ke villa Namikaze sebelum sore.

Para penghuni villa sedang berkumpul di ruang makan, merekasedang makan siang dengan masakan para gadis.

"Woy... Teme, tadi pagi kau dari mana? Waktu aku bangun kau sudah tak ada d kamar," kata Naruto sembari menyeduh cup ramen instannya.

Sasuke yang di tanya seperti itu membatu di tempat sedangkan Hinata merona merah.

"Hanya jalan-jalan di sekitar sini, memang kenapa?" jawab Sasuke yang kini sudah kembali ke mode poker face untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya barusan.

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja kau tidak berkelakuan seperti biasanya, bukan gayamu sekali berjalan-jalan di pagi buta tuan Uchiha." Ucap Naruto sembari menyeringai licik.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto."

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa," jawab Naruto dengan mengulum senyum.

'Aku tahu apa yang kau lakuakan Sasuke, memangnya aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata,' gumam Naruto sambil asyik melahap ramennya.

Sakura yang sedang nyantai di taman depan villa dikagetkan oleh kedatangan seseorang yang tadi pagi membangunkannya dengan cara tidak lazim.

"Kakashi apa yang kau lakukan di sinii" ucap Sakura yang masih kaget dengan kedatangan orang di depannya.

"Ehm... aku... aku," tampaknya Kakashi belum menemukan alasan untuk kedangannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang agak bingung plus khawatir. Tiba-tiba Kakashi mendekap Sakura erat. Sakura yang masih kaget tidak mampu berbuat apapun. Lidahnya kelu tidak mampu bersuara.

Ia kemudian mendengar Kakashi berbisik, "Kumohon biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja" pinta Kakashi yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mereka tidak tahu saja kalau sedang dilihat oleh banyak orang di dalam villa.

"Si jidat lebar benar-benar beruntung." Ucap Ino yang kini berada dalam dunianya sendiri memimpikan sang Prince charmingnya.

"Mendokusei."

"Kau sekarang jadi mirip si kepala nanas, Kiba." Komentar Naruto yang juga ikut menyaksikan adegan film romance di depan villa keluarganya.

"Ku tak tau apa yang dilihat kapten dari si manager jelek itu." Seandainya Sakura ada di sini mungkin Sai tak akan bernyawa lagi.

"Wah, sepertinya akan ada tambahan pasangan baru nih. Benarkan Teme," kata Naruto sembari berbalik dan menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya denganku, Dobe." Jawab Saske kesal karena seperti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "Aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan tadi pagi Teme."

Sasuke kini kaku di tempat dengan wajah konyol dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya sambil asyik bersmirk-smirk ria.

**Tbc**

~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~ ~.~

Carrot is orange and sky is blue

Don't forget to review

l l

ll

\/


End file.
